Falling Into Reality
by Kickmebaby
Summary: This is my first and finished Fan-Fic! After Kim's father dies her mother abandons her in the town of Seaford wanting nothing to do with her. She meets a sweet teen named Jack who saved her from death, can he save her from never loving again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fanfic please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Falling into reality

This. Is. Not. Happening. !

Those words repeated in my head like a kid raping the repeat button on a  
really good YouTube video. No this is nothing compared to good. I need help...  
'no really.. I thought I was having a blast get help idiot' My conscience shot at  
me .  
"Help, someone-" I shrieked but got cut off by him stomping on my ankle  
repeatedly.  
"Ahhwwch-" tears flowing down my cheek my voice crumbling.

"SHUT UP." An evil smile bled onto my attackers face making me shake with fear.  
"The next word that comes out of your mouth you'll regret."  
The disgusting stench of his breath mixed with alcohol made me light-headed. He  
took out a knife for my reaction and I just froze in fear, another tear  
dripping off my face. 'You idiot you know karate' shut up conscience I haven't  
done it in forever.

He pulled me closer while being stupid I started squirming. He took his knife  
and cut my palm. Tears dampening my face and I held back a scream.  
"I'm sorry does this hurt, if you stop I wont cut you."  
He pulled me closer stroking my cheek..this pervert..creeper..  
He jerked me and held on tighter so there is no space left and moved all my  
blonde hair to the side, now kissing my hand stroking my arm and the  
other tugging on my shirt slowly putting his cold hand on my stomach. Seeing  
headlights behind him getting closer...closer...closer I squirmed and pulled  
back. The mystery man drawn his knife cutting me deeper in the palm and then  
we've gotten separated. Falling onto the dirt road dust and gravel everywhere  
hearing muffled shouts the streetlights turned black. While feeling pain over  
and over as a punishment I'm now slipping into nothing-ness.

I feel light shaking but my eyes ignore my request to wake up. Am I dead? 'No  
you idiot' Fear took over me as I realize who am I with. My eyes snap open and I  
sit up,my hand shooting pain up my arm. "Don't hurt me!" I scream 'real smooth'

"No, shh I wont hurt you... Um we..-my mom and I were coming back from dinner  
and seen you were in trouble. You passed out and are you okay?"  
Trying to calm down I looked at the guy in front of me. I studied his features.  
Shaggy brown hair, amazing dark brown eyes, he looks my age and nervous.  
'he's cute.' Stop it.  
I tried sitting up more but my arm gave out from the pain.I'm waiting for a fall  
but all I feel is his warm strong arms wrap around me and pull me up. He smiled  
"Sorry your wrist its...stitched so is your palm my ma said not to put pressure  
on it"  
"Thanks... I'm K-"  
"Kim Crawford I-a checked your I.D.." He said while blushing."I'm Jack..Jack  
Brewer." I smiled "umm..sorry." He said while letting go gently.  
"My ma will be back soon she went to the store."  
This is awkward...in a good way I like talking to him'.you liiike him' my  
conscience roared. "If you want I'll leave ya alone.." No no no no. Jack sat up  
and before I knew it I grabbed his hand with my good one "No..please I like your  
company." Slight tingles ran through me and I ignored it. He chuckled and  
pulled me up to my feet. My eyes traveled down to the ground. "MY F-Foot I-IS IT  
BROKEN?" I stuttered in complete shock. My foot was in a cast and I barley noticed  
I was in boy pajamas.  
"Yea that sick creep done some twisted things to you..do you mind if I ask what  
happened?" I was pulled out of shock he was full of concern,well why not tell  
him.  
"I just moved here from Tennessee my dad died in a crash so my mom didn't want to  
stay in our old house. We finally came to Seaford and my mom and I got into a  
fight"  
******** flashback*********  
Kim+Clover Crawford in car.

Kim: mom you haven't said anything in three whole hours is something wrong?

Clover's facial expression didn't change still blank and blunt not even daring  
taking her eyes off the road.

Kim: Did I do something wrong...

Kim starred at her mother for a reaction...nothing. Clover's phone blasted out  
{ moon and the stars shine in the sky, nothing like the smile you always  
returned, breathed your sole loved your heart we'll never be apart} she pulled  
the car over to a stop and let a tear roll down her cheek not letting the  
ring tone finish.

"Hello...yes this is she...  
(Tears started streaming down her face.) My daughter... No it can't be...so its  
true..." The call ended leaving me confused wishing I heard the other end.

Kim: mom?

Clover: I should have known.. I mean yea you always loved him more.

Kim: What's going on, what are you talking about?

Clover: Police just called, your father was planning on leaving me but I guess  
you already knew that his last text he ever gotten was from you 'don't worry I  
will always love you' you wanted to leave with him!

Kim: how could I possibly know that and by the way I didn't ! And how could you  
think I could live without you.

Clover: don't give me that bull

Kim: mom don't you dare finish,you don't believe me your daughter? Your just going  
to pretend like I don't matter.

Clover: maybe you didn't maybe you did but when I said last text he ever got...yea  
he was reading your texts while driving let that soak in.

Clovers sadness changed into anger. She thought the married couple were in love  
well love doesn't exist to her anymore. Why have a daughter who killed her  
husband and ruined their relationship by giving her all the time and attention  
instead of him?

Clover: hurts doesn't it... I nor you need love and I don't need you. Next exit  
you will get out of my car.

Kim looked at her in disbelief but did as she was told. Sun was setting and she  
got dropped of at a gas station when a drunk grabbed her by the waist and took  
her down a dirt road.  
******End flashback********  
I told jack every single detail not caring that I just met him. I felt safe with  
him and I could trust him. I let the tears out on his white tee-shirt as he held  
me tight.  
"That's terrible and it's not your fault..." He whispered as he ran his fingers  
through my hair soothingly. Once he did that I slowly stopped crying and smiled.

"Thanks jack." I whispered into his neck.  
Maybe I do like him...no he's just a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack P.O.V

Last night after Kim told jack what happened and he calmed her down he rented  
comedy movies,made popcorn and watched them together. After about five movies it  
was 1:00 and they both fell asleep with her head resting on jacks shoulder. Jack  
feel asleep holding her,with his hands around her waist.  
When jack awoke up he didn't know what to think. She was so peaceful while  
sleeping. He wouldn't admit it but he liked it,like it was right to hold her.  
Jack shook the thought out of his mind,and quietly and softly unraveled himself  
and made breakfast for them.

Buzz.. Oh my phone's vibrating.

"Hello..?"

"Hello is this angel's son jack?"

"Yes.. May I ask who's calling?"

"Lydia Sims, im one of your mothers friends my daughter Natalie and I are  
coming over tonight for dinner and I wanted to know you and your mothers  
favorite desert."  
What? She didn't tell me this. Who's Natalie? I have to pay attention to Kim  
right now she needs it more then ever. When I look into her doe brown eyes I can  
still see she is hurting. Wait im still on the phone.

"Oreo cream pies." I said simply "Have I met you before?"

"No Natalie, Jonah, Jeremiah,my husband and I just moved back to Seaford down  
the road  
from you I've known your mom forever."

"Who's Jonah and Jeremiah?"

"My twin sons there not coming tonight but ill introduce you some other time is  
that fine?"

"That's fine," oh Kim waking up! "I have to go though."

"Okay see ya Hun."

Jack hit end call and went back into the kitchen. Excitement rushed through him  
just knowing she's waking up. He grabbed an omelet, ham,sausage and bacon on a  
plate and came into the living room with a smile.

"Good morning Jack." She said sweetly. She is so adorable...wait what?

"Good morning Kim." I held out the plate of breakfast as she happily took it.

"Thanks." She took a bite then her eyes went shoved big amounts onto  
her fork and shoved it into her mouth."...Did you make this?" She said after she  
swallowed her food.

"Yea..you like it?" I said trying not to chuckle but failed.

"Either im starving or this is amazing!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks..I only cook when my moms not home." I said truthfully.

"Wait where is angel?" She doesn't have work today

"Maybe she's went on a morning jog."

Kim finished her plate and took it over to the sink. "What do you want to do  
then?" She asked

"We can either buy you new clothes or call your mom and have my mom pick your  
stuff up, your choice."  
Her eyes went to the floor then she starred at the stitches on her palm.

"She would be more than happy to get my stuff out of her sight." She said  
quietly almost a whisper.  
She suddenly tensed up and her eyes wide. "My phone, Pictures, All my personal  
stuff what happens if she gets rid of them or burns them?"

"Kim everything will be fine -" She cut me off.

"Jack what happens if its not fine all of my personal pictures of family my  
friends and I, My laptop,camera,phone,clothes,everything!"

I sighed. My mom will do anything for Kim. She is the only other girl in this  
house and she acts like family. I bet she would break into her psycho mom's new  
house and demand whatever Kim needed. Why would anyone want to leave Kim?

Kim's hand moved in front of my face taking me out of deep thought.  
"Jack...Jack..."

"Sorry Kim." Just then my mom came through the door with a big brown bag and  
some guy behind her with two other bags. My mom looks like a female version of  
me with hair to her mid-back into a french braid. The guy looks like one of  
those football jockeys with light brown Jeydon Wale hair and blue eyes.

"Kim..is there something wrong you look upset?"Angel said with concern in every  
word.  
"Jack what did you do?" Kim started to laugh.

"No jack didn't do anything I was just talking to him about missing my  
things,but there with my mom."

"Ill call your mom and say im on my way picking your things up. Kim what's your  
moms number."

I watched as Kim wrote down a number on a sticky note randomly sitting on the  
counter and my mom taking out her phone. My mom dialed the number and left the  
room.

I entered the game room to find my mother yelling into her phone.

"Kim is a sweet young adult who deserves better than you,you abandoned her  
literally in a town she doesn't know. In the last few days she's been through  
hell!" She paced around in a circle and stopped.

"You don't actually believe your fucking sane because she didn't kill him, im  
going over their to get ALL of her things you don't need them."  
With that she hung up and through her phone at the wall leaving the room.

Wow she's mad!

I walked back into the kitchen to see GUY TOUCHING MY KIM!  
Whoa slow down Jack you don't actually feel that way do you? You just meet her a  
couple days ago. Whatever what are they talking about.

"So Kim You've done karate before,what belt?" Wait she didn't tell me that.

"Black.. but I haven't done karate since I was 11."

"That's amazing.."he said

"Hey Kim my ma is going to get your stuff and said nothing has been harmed."  
She smiled a hugged me. "See Kim everything's fine."

"Hey my name's Jeremiah." He said as Kim released from our hug.

"Jack."

Jeremiah I'm going out for a while do you want a ride are you coming later for  
dinner?"

"I'm fine I can walk but my brother and I cant attend tonight we have  
a football practice cant miss it."

"Didn't you just move here,plus its break?" I said

"Since we moved we have to transfer football teams and they have to test us."  
"Bye Brewers..Kim." He stopped and smiled at Kim before leaving out the door.

WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's Cece here's another chapter I'm going to be at my dads so I might not be able to post another chapter for a while. I will keep writing writing. Enjoy

Kim P.O.V

Its been two hours since my guardian angel, who is Jack's mother went onto

battle ground to save my possessions. Besides my friends back in Tennessee Jack

and his mother are the kindest,happiest, most loving people I have ever met.

Jack and his his mother are so caring its like I'm meant to be with them. I hope

Angel is okay.

I sat down on their leather sofa just thinking. Should I go with Jeremiah to

Circus Burger? He did ask like a gentlemen and not like Garret back in

Tennessee. "Hey babe you,me 5:00 eh?." Garret was SUCH A LOSER!

"Hey Kim." I heard jack coming up the stairs. "My mom just text me you stay

here okay?" What's wrong is she okay...

"Kim please im begging you stay here for your safety I'll be back soon." With

that he gave me a hug and left out the door.

His hugs are so magically warm and I always feel electricity. I love them.

What am I going to do alone?

Jack P.O.V

I read my text one more time.

Mom: Jack I've gotten most of her boxes in the car but her psycho mother came

after me with a flat iron and smacked me right in the head. She changed her mind

she doesn't want her stuff now but she is threatening if this stuff isn't gone in

the next hour she is burning it. 1305 Auburn Rd

Sent 2:15

I reached Kim's mothers house and rushed to the door. "Ma..I'm here."

...Nothing.

"Awe how charming are you Kim's boyfriend of the week?" I turned around my blood

boiling fists clenched. "Cute now get this shit out if here." She said harshly.

I could see where Kim got her beautiful honey blond hair and facial structure

but that's all I see. Her eyes are blue and her hair falls down in natural loose

curls.

"Were's my mom?" I said pushing her comment to the side. She smirked.

"In Kim's room upstairs now hurry so you can leave." Dam she's bitter.

I ran upstairs and found a room with boxes everywhere. 20 boxes later the room

was completely empty and my mom and I went downstairs.

"Here." Kim's mom extended her hand out to my mom which held money and a

bracelet.

"What's this?" My mom said while taking the idioms.

"Its 400$ and Kim's lucky bracelet, Her father gave her that bracelet when she

was a little girl. Kim lost it a while ago and was devastated. I found it in the

car while I was unloading boxes. The 400$ is for my daughter she has more in her

piggy bank now get out of my house." I could tell she was fighting her emotions.

We were heading out the door and Kim mom pulled me back in. "Be nice to my

daughter,and give her this petal will rip off the rose not shrivel

and fall."

"I wouldn't dream off hurting your daughter,I don't know how you can do it so

easily." With that I left with my mom.

The petal will rip off the rose what the hell does that mean.

"Jack you can give Kim her bracelet." She said while smiling at him wide.

"Why are you smiling?" Her smile got bigger.

"I can tell you like her, I seen you guys cuddling together while sleeping I

think she likes you too " I knew I blushed.

"Phhhh..what?" I smiled.

"You really think she likes me?"

"Of coarse." She said

We entered the house seeing Jerry Martinez and Milton Kruppnick tied up together

sitting in a chair. Kim's sitting on the floor casually talking to them.

"Yo whuud up bro this mammacita is so swag." Jerry said very loud.

"Jack will you tell her to un-tie us?" Miltion said in squeaky voice. I

chuckled and asked mom to untie them while I took Kim into the kitchen.

"Sorry I tied up your friends there annoyingly funny."

"You don't have to apologize but your mom found this." I held out her bracelet

and she gave me a hug. "Thank you, thank you."

"She also told me to give you a message. The petal will rip off the the rose not

shrivel and fall." She pulled back from our hug and her eyes turned glassy.

"She wasn't serious right?"

What's happening? What's wrong? I nodded yes and she looked shocked.

"She's messing with me!" She yelled.

"Jack my friends aren't coming tonight." My mom said walking in.

"Kim what's wrong?" My mom said.

"My moms going to commit suicide." She said quietly letting a tear fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm not lying when I say your

reviews make my day! Next chapter I'll do a SHOUT outs!

Falling into reality

Angel P.O.V

"No,no,no Kim please don't cry what do you mean."

Angel walked up to Kim and whipped the tears away. "Please Kim I want

to be here for you I can probably stop what might start."

"When I was young my mother and I would go into a meadow by our house.

My mom picked me roses every day. One day my mom just stopped breathing

out of nowhere and needed air. I called 911 and she explained to me

life is like a rose. When you WANT to die or die young you rip off a

pedal, when you WANT to live you wait for the pedal to slowly shrivel

up and die on its own." she explained.

"I never thought of life that way until that day." she took a breath.

"When something scary happens your world becomes clearer and you stop

to think about everything." "My mom was diagnosed with severe

Depression and her mind shut down not wanting to breathe." she took a

Glance at jack and he hugged her. She hugged back and a single tear

Left her eye. "Either she is messing with me or she really wants to

die."

I took out my phone and dialed Ms. Crawford's number. After ring three

Kim and jack let go of there hug and I was sent to voice mail. "Hello

Clover this Is important call me back ASAP." I ended the call and

grabbed my car keys.

"Hun stay here with Kim I still don't trust her mom I'll be back soon."

Kim gave me a weak smile and I went out the door and into my car.

Kim's P.O.V

Why is my life so scary, dramatic and pathetic. All I want is to hug

Jack and never let go. Since I've been here he has been my security

blanket. I can tell he starring at me. All I can do is look at the

kitchen floor.

"Kim..." jack pulled me into his arms. "If. This is a game she's

playing I will never forgive her,never talk to her again. Seeing you in

pain kills me." I hugged him back like life depended on it.

"Your amazing Jack." I can feel his heart beating really fast. Does he

like me too? 'Ha! I knew you liked him' my conscience mocked.

"What's going on in here yo!" Jerry said with a goofy grin on his

face. Oh my I forgot he still here. "I didn't know you to were together

I should call Milton he already left. Well a pretty girl like you

wouldn't be single anyways." Oh no I'm blushing.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said while we pulled apart.

"I'm confused." Jerry said scratching his head.

"Don't be." I said casually. "Anyways I might go to Circus Berger with

Jeremiah."

"JEREMIAH?" I can't tell if jack is mad or confused. "You JUST meet him

And you don't know him Kim. What if he hurts you what would I do then

huh!" jack said making me wish i never said anything. Jerry looked at

me then jack and tiptoed backwards out if the room.

"Jack I said I MIGHT go with him." I said just a little above a

whisper. "I didn't give him an answer I said I would tell him

Tomorrow." I seen jacks confused angry face turn guilty.

"Kim.. I'm sorry it's just you keep getting hurt fiscally and

emotionally, I don't even know him so I don't know if he would do

anything to hurt you." he starred into my eyes intensely. Jack came

closer and intertwined our fingers. My heart is beating so fast I can't

believe it's still in my chest. "I'm sorry for being jealous." he said

shyly.

What? Wait he was jealous I'm I that oblivious. I blushed madly. Did he

just say that? "it's fine-" i was interrupted by Jerry.

"Kim, Angel wants you she's freaking out." he shouted. My heart jumped,

raced and dropped. I'm So scared. My knees and hands are shaking like

baby rattles. All I can hope is my mom will walk through the house door

and give me a hug. I enter the room Hoping to see my mom with angel at

least alive.

My breathing became heavier as I see angel with a sad and scared

covered in blood.

"Kim I'm so sorry, but I was too late. She said getting quieter with

every word.

"Oh my god! No...No she... I..." I couldn't find words to describe

what I wanted to say and I collapsed to the floor.

I hear a faint KIM from Jerry, Jack and Angel before driving into the

shock of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone it's Cece sorry for the long wait. I think you might like

this chapter. Love your reviews they make me so happy, I read them over

and over constantly. NOW THE SHOUT OUTS!

Matilda - when I wrote this story I tried thinking of a creative quote.

Its actually mine thank you for reviewing made my day.

88Madison88- thank you for your review you don't know how much it meant

to me :) Thanks for also reading since chapter 1!

SwiftStar1- thank you for ALL your amazing reviews. I'm happy your

enjoying the story hope you like this chapter!

hayhaymay- I think you will see Kim really coming out of her 'weak or

depressed' shell. so I hope you enjoy!

OfFiCiAl-InSpIrAtIoN- you will see what Kim really wants in this

chapter. When I seen your review I was really happy to see you

interested.

Now onto the story!

2 weeks later...

Kim P.O.V

'I'm losing it. Losing it, losing it with every move I die. I'm faded

I'm broken inside I've wasted a love in my life, I'm losing it, losing

it, losing it with every move I die.'

I lay on my bed in the guest house of the brewers drowning myself with

a depressing Kesha song. I've always liked this song but now it has

meaning. My mom and dad are both dead. That sentence suffocates me

every time I remind myself what type of life I live. A couple weeks ago

when Angel came 'home' and said my mom was gone I completely locked

myself in the room I'm currently in. Technically it's my room now Jack

promised to paint my walls including the inside of my bathroom.

Jack.

I haven't seen him in what feels like forever. I miss him truly but

I'm to depressed to come out and I won't let anyone in. The only time I

come out of my room is when I sneak out every other night really late

to eat. I want him. I need him. I won't deny it one bit. He is my teddy

bear,I need when I'm scared I just want to hug the life out of him. Not

literally I can't live without him.

I need to stop being so sensitive. Once I get my cast off I'm going to

start karate again and stop thinking so lightly of things. I'm not

going to let anyone crush my feelings, I'm not going to care what

anyone thinks of me. I'm going to be the strong girl I was before

anyone died and before I moved. Sounds good to me.

'Im dancing with tears in my eyes, just fighting to get through the

night. I'm losing it, losing it, losing it with every move I die.'

NOPE. Not anymore I've been in this room for more than a week. That's

not healthy. I'm not going to be like this, mom wouldn't be this sad if

I died so whatever. I'm DONE being sad.

I got out of my covers and got dressed and took a shower changed into

skinny jeans, a short sleeve blue cardigan sweater with a white

undershirt and classy cardy cream knitted uggs. Then i left into my

bathroom. I dried my hair and got out my straightener and made my

natural curly hair pin point strait.

After I was done grabbed my makeup out of my cabinet. Put on some light

eyeliner, cotton candy lipgloss and light brown eyeshadow. I feel so

much better. I still have a annoying feeling in my stomach. Oh yea I

never seen Jeremiah again. Never gave him my answer. He probably hates

me. There goes sensitive Kim again. I would never choose anyone over

Jack anyways. He is the only guy who understands me and knows what I'm

going through. If I see Jeremiah I had family problems and I just want

to be friends. Who am I kidding I don't need to date anyone obviously

the universe is telling me something.

I'm going to die alone. I won't allow that, since I'm Not a cat person

I will get 2 German-shepherds Iris and August. Yea I'm so pathetic.

I skipped to my door and opened it. Looking both ways through the hall

noticing that it was clear I went upstairs and into the living room.

Noticing Angel's eyes locked on me followed with a shocked Jack I

brushed it off. What... I recovered from a loss I didn't die.

I searched through the kitchen cabinets and grabbed Fruity

pebbles,spoon, bowl and milk. After I made my cereal I sat on the

kitchen floor. Yes I realize that there are 4 kitchen table chairs,a

whole coach and a seat next to jack but what the hell I'm trying new

things. Angel just laughed and turned the volume down on the tv.

"Hey Kim I haven't seen you in a while I thought the room must have

swallowed you up. I missed you and you look really good,love your

outfit." I smiled.

"Thanks Angel, I just needed time to think and just to be alone.

Anyways I got tons of cute outfits like this from my dad. Since he

went all over he went shopping for me." a smile came across her face.

"I'm glad your... Thinking positively."

"No, it's okay I've moved on. I'm done being depressed and sad. I'm

going to be the person I was before anyone died and chaos happened."

the smile faded and she was 100 percent proud I knew it.

"I was wondering if we can.. You know have a family... whatever you

would call us pet?" I slip back and leaned against the white fridge.

Finishing my colorful cereal.

"That seems like a good idea Kim." she looked over to jack who was so

silent I forgot was even here. "What do you say Jack, want a pet?" Jack

smiled and nodded. What is with him he is never this quiet.

"What kind of pet are you thinking about girly?" Jack said while

smirking.

Yea he's fine.

"A dog." I said excitedly. "German-shepherd." He smiled at my outburst

of happiness.

"Why don't you and Jack go to the animal shelter. If there are

no German-shepherds you can still find a adorable dog."

Jack took Kim's hand and grabbed his coat without letting her answer.

"Love you mom be back later."

And with that we walked into town. We came across Seaford's Animal

shelter 'Home is where the heart it, why not take a loving animal

home?' I smiled at the logo and squeezed jacks hand. Oh my god were

still holding hands. How long has it been 15...20 minuets. I can feel

myself blushing but the nippy air gliding past my face is hiding it

thank god. I removed my hand and crossed my arms starring down at my

cast as I walk.

"Kim... I have to tell you something." jack says completely nervous.

Oh no what did I do. "Do you like Jeremiah... did I ruin his chances

with you because I blew up?" I stopped and he did too. "Jeremiah really

likes you everyday you were in your room he stopped by. He wanted to

know if everything was okay. He doesn't like me, at All and thinks I

was lying when I said you wanted to be alone. I just want to know if

you feel the same way."

I was shocked he was nervous and I must be oblivious because I have no

clue what's going on. No jack I like you, I want to be with you, stay

yours and only yours. Why I'd this so hard to say?

"I'm sorry Kim I shouldn't have asked I know you like him and why

wouldn't you he's probably perfect in your eyes. Any guy is lucky to

have you, your beautiful, strong and caring."His eyes grew LARGE

knowing the last part slipped out.

"Really you think so? That I'm pretty, strong and caring?" I said

ignoring everything he said before.

"No your...beautiful" he said getting quieter. His checks way redder

than before. He is so blushing Frost bite can't even make your face

that red. I couldn't take it! I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the

lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**:) love the follows and reviews! They make me sooo happy! Feeling sick all day BUMMER. but I still wrote for you guys :)**  
**Don't own the pictures only the plot line and ideas. Julie is in this chapter! **

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

After I pulled away we were both were smiling like a pair of idiots. He is so  
adorable.

"You dont like Jeremiah you like me?"  
"Yes your the only guy I want" The pure truth slipped out of my mouth  
confidently.

I looked into his twinkiling brown eyes and bit my bottom lip.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we both leaned in. I felt his warm soft  
lips, they taste like flown through my whole body. I quickly put my  
arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. I can feel my heart melting. He  
licked my bottom lip for entrence wich I gladly let him enter. He scanned every  
inch of my mouth. We seperated from lack of oxygen. But still attacking me with  
delicious kisses Mint, Mint, Mint!. Breathing really heavy we intertwined our  
hands.  
"You taste *breathe* like*breathe* cotton candy" he said happily. I smiled.

Once our breathing became normal he kissed me softly on the forehead and we  
walked in. Jack took me strait to the front desk. "Hey Julie. This is my  
girlfriend Kim. Kimmy this is my friend Julie" hmm I like Kimmy but only jack  
can call me Kimmy! I smiled warmly at his friend and at the thought I'm Jacks  
girlfriend. She has curly brown hair to her shoulders and glasses, smart vibe.

"Greetings Kim, are you guys here to adopt a pet? She said nicely.

"Yes actually a dog, maby a German-shepherd?" Jack said with an amazing smile.

"Oh we have four new German-Shepherds transfered from Arizona, there owner was  
blind and died recently. No other adoption center would take them." Julie said  
matter of factly guiding us into a hall with tons of huge cages with sorted  
breeds of cats and dogs.

We came through another door and I was so excited. We walked up to a huge cage  
my length with fake grass and the most amazing dogs ever! I scanned through the  
four of them and came across the youngest one. So happy prancing aroung the cage  
while the others just sit there siting wagging there tails. It laid down, I  
turned to see julie then looked back.I cant stop looking at the youngest one its  
so cute and happy and perfect.

( us. )  
"Jack look how adorable the smallest one is, can I hold it Julie?"

"Of course kim. Just one sec." She opened the cage door and picked up the one  
kim wanted along with an information paper.

"Unnamed ,Male,1yr old pup, healthy, energetic, protective and loveable. Dark  
blue eyes thats almost black. Mother Skyrish, Father Sir Pablo. Full German  
Sheppard." Julie handed him to me after jack let go of my hand and he felt like  
a gigantic cotton ball.

"Awe I love him!" I turned my head to Jack's direction and he gave me a warm  
smile. " I want him." I said sweetly to Jack who is already taking out his  
phone. Calling Angel.

"Your going to need a parents signiture and 90$." Julie exclaimed

"Is that it then he's ours?" I asked. Im so excited.

"Yup." Julie said popping the p.

Jack walked closer hiting the end button on his phone. He hugged me from behind  
with his arms wrapped around my waist. "My mom's on her way here." Im so happy  
this is the best day EVER!

I wish I can freeze this moment and keep it in a picture frame forever. Jack  
kissed my cheeck and I giggled softly. He wrapped his arms overtop of my once  
freezing ones.

A little girl with dark hair and peircing green eyes walked in the room with her  
dads hand in hers. Julie went off to customers. My phone rang and I picked it up  
carfully not interupting our position.  
"Hello?" I said after receiving the call.

"Hi kim... Im pulling up to the building. I cant wait to see the dog you picked  
out." I heard angel rustle around in her car then I heard a faint jingle of car  
keys. I hit end call. Jack and I starred at the window seeing Angel walk up to  
the door.

Still huuging me from behind Angel walked in. she smiled widely. "Dont get mad  
but you to look like a cuple." I smiled and jack kissed my cheeck again. "Oh im  
so happy for you two!" She squealed. "Your adorable together." Jack unraveled  
himself and interwined his hand with my good one.

"We have to wait for Julie to finish with her customers then she will bring him  
in here." Jack exsplained. Angel nodded and sat down in a waiting chair. Not  
long after the beautiful little girl came out with a huge fluffy Chow Chow at  
her side and with julie and her father behind.

( /userdata/fun_rings/24_MTg124_MTE32938710350_ )

"I looove King!" Prounounced the little girl petting the dogs fluffy fur. Julie  
handed the father adoption papers he had to fill out. while he sat down filling  
out papers Julie sat on her knees infront of the girl.

"Autum do you want to know something intresting about King?" She smiled and  
noded.  
"King was in dog shows and knows any trick you tell him to do see watch." Julie  
got back on her feet and smiled at the dog.

"King, hug." Julie said while patting her sholders. King got on his back legs  
and did as told. "King,down." once again king did as told. "King,sit,stay,shake,lay  
down." This was amazing the dog did one by one ending laying down on Autums  
feet.

"Wow!" Autum said while hugging his neck "Your the best dog ever!" The dad  
finished up and handed a thick wad of money to Julie with a smile. "I hope you  
have a wonderful birthday Autum!" As they were leaving out the door she turned  
around. "Thank you." And they left.

"Hi Julie, I haven't seen you in a while, cant wait to see the dog they picked  
out."

"Well he certainly is adorable... maby sometime when Milton visits Jack I can  
visit you." Angel agreed and we went down the same path and through the same  
door as before. We came to the puppy we picked out and Angel got to hold him.

"Aww,he's so cute." Angel said happily he licked her and I could tell she loved  
him already. Julie grabbed a white collar and mint green leash of the wall.  
"I think this will look best on him." Julie slipped on the collar and hooked on  
the leash. She handed the leash to angel and we went into the waiting room.

Not long we were in angels car on our way to the ice-cream store 'Thats the   
whip'. Jack and I decided on getting mint chocolate chip flurries. Angel went  
with Moose Tracks in a medium waffle cone. We got our new puppy a couple  
strawberries, blueberries, whip cream and gummy bears inside a bowl. Once we  
finished we headed home.

It was getting late. I ran downstairs through the hall and into my room. I  
slipped off my clothes and put on short yoga shorts and a loose shirt for  
pajamas. I washed my face,brushed my teeth and put my honey blonde hair in a  
high messy bun. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to jack and our  
new dog. He grabbed my good hand and pulled me close. "School break ends soon,  
are you going to wait or have my mom enroll you?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned.  
"I want to go with you." He picked me up bridal style and softly layed me on my  
bed. He tucked me in the covers and the puppy got on the bed and snuggled close  
to me. "Goodnight Kimmy." He kissed my forehead and left the room. Smiling I  
drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey its Cece here is another chapter hope you like it. **

* * *

**Kim P.O.V **

*Lick...lick...lick*  
I can feel a rough dry tongue lick my cheek. *Lick* okay this is getting weird.  
I slowly opened my eyes and found our new puppy hovering above me. haha wow. I  
can't believe I have a puppy. I never had one before no matter how long I  
bugged my parents. Wait a minuet oh yea I'm at the brewers, in Seaford not  
Tennessee. OH MY GOSH I get my stitches out of my hand and wrist today. I'm so  
happy and scared at the same time. Is it going to hurt or will I be asleep? Oh  
no.

I changed into a white floral top with a gray sweater and skinny jeans. I also  
put on a pair of colorful un matching socks like I used to do. One bright  
orange and one neon green. I went into the bathroom washed my face,brushed my  
teeth, put on some light makeup and curled my natural curly hair into better  
ringlets. Done.

I opened the door went upstairs and noticed Angels at work 'she sells real  
estate' and jack must still be sleeping. I went into the kitchen opened a  
cabinet and took out a pop-tart. I took it out of the package and ate both  
Pop-tarts with big bites. I eat both so the other don't feel lonely.  
Weird I know I'm a goofball. After I finished I let the puppy outside to  
drown some plants. He seemed happy outside on this warm morning so I just closed  
the door and let him play.

We have at least 3 or 4 acres but if he gets lost I can just check the security  
cameras. I might not have mentioned this but I now live in a mansion because of  
how wealthy Angel is. *Bark* *Growl* *Bark* Oh no is someone here? I opened the  
door to see Jeremiah scared as hell. Hahaha what is he doing here?

"Hey Kim... When did you get a dog?" he said clearly trying to mask how scared  
he is. I laughed.

"Yesterday, what's up?" I asked as I opened the door more. The puppy went in and  
I came outside.

"Well just coming to see you." he said as he put his hands in his pockets. "You  
look nice today by the way." I smiled

"Thanks you do too." I returned.  
"Do you want to go to falafel phil's with me?" oh no I hope he didn't ask me  
out.

"I hope it's not a date." I said

"Why not?" he said with a playful smirk. Then I felt strong arms go around my  
waist.

"Because she has a boyfriend." Jack said warningly. How long was he there?

"Oh come on Kim him?" I can feel jack tense up with anger. "I bet just one date  
and you will forget about Jack."

"leave." I said quietly trying to control my anger. He didn't move he just  
frowned.

"C'mon Kim please I-" I cut him off I lost it. "I SAID LEAVE!" he turned around  
and started walking down the road. "Just tell me when your ready." he called  
over his shoulder. Jack let go of my waist angrily and we went back inside. I  
can't believe him!

"Don't listen to him Jack." I said while I sat next to him on the coach. He  
smiled a pulled me onto his lap. "You're the only guy I want." I said happily.  
He kissed the back of my head. I looked around the huge living room. I found a  
yellow sticky note on the marble table. I got up from Jack and looked at the  
sticky note.

* * *

Dear Kim and Jack,  
Today I have to work until 4:35 Kim has to go to the doctor at 5:00 to take  
off her stitches. I will meet you there. xoxo Angel

* * *

"Jack did you see this?" I asked nervously.  
"Of corse it's only 1:00 Kimmy relax."  
I glanced over to the wall clock he was right. "Anyways, want to take the puppy  
for a walk with me?" he asked while picking up the leash Julie gave us and  
hooking it to his collar. I skipped happily to the both of them and flashed Jack  
a smile. Jack intertwined my good hand in his and had the leash in the other.  
Then we left.

We walked three miles and ended up at the mall. We went Into a couple of stores.  
This one store was Dazzle Diamonds and I seen the most beautiful neckless ever.  
It was a heart locket with diamonds outlining it perfectly. It's so colorful in  
the light. Then we went into a flower shop. Jack was so sweet he got me a  
beautiful bouquet of red and white roses. ( bouquet/images/Red_White_Rose_ )  
then we shared a strawberry shake with a cherry on top. Since I don't like  
cherry's I feed it to him.

Jack P.O.V  
I'm having the best day with Kim she is so perfect. I can't wait to get her that  
neckless she was staring at. I know she probably thinks it's too much money for  
a gift but I have to. She makes me happy so I want to make her happy too.

We finished our shake and she feed me the cherry. She smiled and I kissed her  
check. She sat her roses on the table and went to go throw the cup away while I keep the dog company. We need a name for him we can't just keep calling him dog and puppy. I pat him on the head and he wagged his tail. Where's Kim? She has been gone way to long. I grabbed  
the leash and looked around. I seen her a while away talking to... Donna.  
Great. I walked over to Kim and Donna. "You bitch.." Donna squealed and dumped  
her food all over Kim. "Stay away from him!" she said coldly.

"One like I said I don't care what you say. Two no slut is going to win Jack's  
heart looking like that. While your here go get some pants and cover your ass!"  
Kim said holding her ground and flicking the food of her clothes and on to Donna.  
I laughed.

"Donna what's wrong with you! C'mon Kimmy let's go get you cleaned up." I said  
while intertwining her good hand in mine and walking off with our puppy. Again  
we need to name him. We went to the table grabbed her flowers and left.

We got to the brewer mansion and Kim took a shower and got cleaned up in new  
clothes. She didn't do her hair she left it natural. No makeup. She is so  
beautiful. It Is now 3:00 tons of time.

"I'm so sorry about Donna." I said as we laid on the couch. "She is kinda...um  
how do I put it?"  
"A slutty psycho?" Kim suggested I just laughed.  
"That's another way to put it. She snuggled close to me and I just held her not  
wanting to let go.

Not long she fell asleep. The sweet smell of apples filled in my nose until I  
realized it was Kim's hair. The lovely smell took over me and I feel asleep  
also.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter hope you like it. I'm so,so,so sorry for not posting any chapters in a while. I was at my moms and she didn't have Internet I died. I have new one shots I posted last night check em out XD! Love ya's -Cece**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

No. No. I need to wake up kim.

I shook her lightly. "Kimmy." nothing. I kissed her on the nose and she opened her eyes a little. "Kimmy you have to get up or we are going to be late." her eyes shot open. "Oh no! What time is it?" she asked panicked. "If we leave now we will make it in thirty minuets I promise" she looked at me then the wall clock. "It's 4:30! Oh my god let's go!" She got off the couch and grabbed my hand. "I'm going to call Jerry to dog sit." I took out my phone and dialed Jerry's number.

* * *

**start of convo**

" Yo, what's happening bro!" Jerry echoed from the other side of the line.

"Jerry lm taking Kim to the hospital to get her stitches out I need you do me a favor. Kim and I got a new puppy, we need you to dog sit."

"No prob, how long you gonna be gone?" Kim looked at me then we sped up our pace.

This I didn't think about.

I don't know but we have to be at the hospital by 5:00 and were walking there so it will take a while." Kim squeezed my hand and I noticed she was ahead of me. Once I got to her speed I got used to her pace.

"I'm counting on you to dog sit!"

" I got this bro, whoo!" Jerry hollered in my ear. The line went dead and I hit end call.

* * *

We only have a block left and it's 4:40. We changed sidewalks and I notice my moms car at a stoplight. I called her. "Mom stay there Kim and I are getting in the car." I hung up and before the light turned green we jumped in the car. "We have fifteen minuets." I reminded both of them.

"I know Jack,we are almost there what have you guys been up to today?" before I could answer Kim did.

"I had a wonderful evening with Jack. We walked the puppy to the mall, we shared a shake and he even bought me a bouquet of red and white roses there my favorite." Kim gushed smiling ear to ear.

"Aww is Jack-ma-boy a hopeless romantic now?" Angel said giggling.

I know I'm blushing, I can't help it.

"Your adorable when you blush." Kim giggled and kissed my burning red check. I think I turned a darker shade of red and smiled. She started playing with my hair,when she was finished laid her head on my shoulder. I snaked my arms around her waist and the car stopped, parked, and my mom unbuckled her seat buckle.. She turned around to see us. "Awwe, isn't that just adorable!" she smiled. "Hold on don't move whatever you do!" she took her phone and quickly snapped a picture before we could move... And we didn't want to. I never want to leave this position but we have to get Kim's stitches out.

"C'mon Kimmy, let's go get your stitches out." I whispered in her ear. Then I kissed her on the lips. She tasted like cotton candy! SPARKS flown through me and we pulled apart hearing another snap of my moms phone. "Mom!" I said trying to control the redness of my checks.

"C'mon Jackie" Kim said unbuckling her seatbelt and Opening her side door. I smiled and done the same.

"Jackie?" my mom said confused. "Jack hated me calling that and made me stop at age 5." mom said as we opened the door coming into the elevator. "You must be very special Kim, even natalie, Amber and Katie, three other girls that tried to call him that while dating he never really liked it." Angel said without thinking. Okay Amber and Katie yes Natalie who is that? "He hates it when Donna came over to study and called him Jackie let alone Jackie-Poo." she is just rambling on now. Kim is just nodding and smiling, smart girl.

"Yes, mom Kim is important to me and she can call me any cute nickname she wants and she choose that one and im fine with it. Anyone else who calls me that it just feels awkward I don't like it." I announced the complete truth easily without thinking. I was 100% happy and they both knew it. Kim flashed me her winning smile and the elevator door dinged and slowly opened.

We rushed through the hallway and into the waiting room. The wall clock ticked and ticked until it ticked 5:00. A young woman in her twenties in hello-kitty scrubs with blonde round locks to her mid back, brown eyes and red lipstick came through the door. "Kimberly Crawford!" she scanned the room until she seen Kim give me a peck on the lips then stood up. They exchange smiles and they left the room.

My thoughts returned to my mother referring to my x-girlfriends. Amber was a pretty girl I meet a long time ago. Blonde hair light pink highlights, big blue eyes. She wasn't athletic type but she was skinny. She always worn too much makeup for my liking. Her makeup was fine but I like girls natural. We were together for three broke up with me then moved a year later.

Katie was short and thin. With dark brown wavy hair,her hair passed her shoulders. She had a pale, acne free perfect complexion with green eyes. She loved basketball and track. We were together around two loved me but I didn't know if I loved her. I definitely like,liked her but not love. She moved on but were still friends.

Then there was the girl I have no clue mom was talking about Natalie who is that? Anyways I never seen a more beautiful, athletic, smart, spontaneous girl like Kim. I love her, it was like love at first sight. I have never liked a girl as much as I love Kim. She makes my heart race a hundred miles an hour. Kim makes me nervous,jealous and butterflies fly around in my stomach when I see kiss is special and sparks go off. This never happened when I kissed Katie or Amber.

I realized that I was thinking for about thirty minuets. How long does it take for stitches to come out. Oh I hope they don't hurt. Kim gets her cast off her ankle/foot in another month but she keeps taking it off and wrapping it instead. At night I sneak her boot so it will heal correctly. She would get mad if she found out but I see pain flicker in her eyes a lot. I know all she wants is it off.

My mom puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at her. "She will be out in a while. There is going to be a mark. I hope no one thinks I beat her up. God she is in a cast and stitches." I laughed. "She is using her cast right? She has been stubborn with it lately."

"Well.. She took it off earlier but after she took it off she put on new socks when we get back we have to tell her to keep it on. " she nodded. "Anyways earlier when you were talking about my x-girlfriends I don't know a Natalie who is she?" Angel giggled.

"You never dated Natalie but before you were born my best-friend was and still is Lydia Cimms. We said if I ever had a girl or boy and she had the opposite gender they were to date or go out. But after we did she moved to Tennessee so you never really meet her. I accidentally said Natalie instead of Ashley Walsh your third grade crush." I laughed.

"Oh. No matter what your agreement or pact was I'm going to date Kim and continue to love her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me." my mom smiled.

"I know Kim Is beautiful non-selfish and a has a warm heart I love her too I'm glad you have someone like her." the door opened and we turned our heads to see both Kim and the young woman. She came to us and Pulled here sleeve down. She had a mark from the bottom right corner of her left thumb to the end of her wrist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys its Cece I haven't posted any chapters in a while sorry. but good news im way ahead on the chapters if i write at least three more you'll get to update more. this chapter seems boring to me but it ties the next two chapters together sorry. :D lots of love!**

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

The young woman quickly came up behind kim. "Mrs. Brewer come with me I have to give you some gaws and cream for Kim here. Are you her parent or Gardian?" She came closer as I seen her name tag. Maddilyn C.

"Yes im her Guardian." Angel said happily.

"Okay, I will need you to also sign some papers. Come with me." Maddilyn guided Angel through the same door she took kim into and they disappeared. Kim sat in the seat next to me and I put my arm around her. She snuggled closer and I smiled. "Did taking your stitches out hurt?" I asked curious. She looked up at me and smiled. "No it felt weird, the doctor cut the ends and pulled them out. The doctor was scared though because of how close the cut was to my veins but everything fine." "Thats good,oh what do you want to eat for dinner italian,Chinese,hamburgers,falafel?"

"Well I never had falafel is it good?" I looked at her and smirked. "What?" I started to laugh. "Tell me brewer!" She giggled.

"Alright it depends on what you call 'Good' I don't really like them unless there extra spicy, then you can't taste them, otherwise they taste like dirty socks stuffed with blue cheese dipped in ranch . I eat at falafel Phil's all the time with the guys. Only Eddie eats them we order hamburgers,fries stuff like that." She looked at me confused. What did I say something?

"What guy's?" She asked curious.

Oh.

"Eddie, Kelsey, Julie, Jerry, Milton,and Katie." I smiled. "You met Julie, Jerry and Milton."

"Why haven't you been hanging out with them or going to school. You havent even mentioned school untill the other night I thought you were home schooled until then." I listened and reality hit me. It has been 5 weeks since she has been here.

"Well I was taking care of you for three days before you awoke you know right?" She gave me a weird look and let me continue. "We had school break then my mom called in and the principal excused me from school since the accident. I'm going back to school in two days. I'm going to have a hell of a time doing make-up work." She giggled and I proceeded. "I do karate with them everyday that's how I met them" "Woah hold it you stopped doing karate to watch me I don't need a babysitter Brewer" "You didn't let me finish. Now were all friends in school. We go to falafel phil after karate practice. By the way your handsome, totally awesome boyfriend is a fourth degree black belt." "Wow calm yourself down. You didn't answer me. Also you might not know this but I maybe only a second degree black belt but I bet I can take you down."

"Well I bet you can't. Anyways my sensei told me to help."

I kissed her on the lips sweetly. My mom came back through the door. I'm guessing she see's us because she is squeeling like a little girl. Kim and I broke apart smiling. "Guys Lydia called again we are having a rescheduled dinner im sorry I forgot. We can go 'out' for dinner some other time this week. Oh kim do you like Oreo cream pie?" Angel scrambled out all at once. Kim nodded.

"Its my second favorite dessert nothing can top 'The Devil's Delicious Dirt Cake' though it's not possible." Kim announced pulling a honey blonde curl behind her ear and gave angel a weird look."Who now ?" Kim said referring to Lydia.

"Lydia, she is my mom's friend Jeremiah's mom." I said Jeremiah with so much venom I shocked myself.

"Hun you don't like him?" My mother asked confused.

"We should go home we need to get ready for Lydia and decide what we are going to cook." I said changing the subject.

No ones P.O.V "Knock...Knock" a voice from the other side of the door sang.

"Lydia, come in!" Angel yelled happily. "Jack, Kim is in her room go introduce yourself while I go get her okay?"

Angel heard a faint "Okay." While she trotted downstairs. She came through the hallway and knocked on Kim's door. No answer. "Kim,hun our guests are here." Angel tried knocking on Kim's door again. No answer. She twisted the doorknob and her door swung open. "Hey did you not hear me?" Kim was sitting on the bed with Jerry listening to music. Even with headphones on you can hear random lyrics. The dog curled up sleeping on Jerry's lap. "HI ANGEL DIDN'T HEAR YOU COME IN!" Kim yelled over the loud music. Jerry laughed. He paused the music,shut off his phone and stuffed the headphones In his inner coat pocket. "Hey angel what name do you like better Bandit or PepperMint?"

"For what?" Angel laughed.

"Our puppy he can't stay nameless forever."

"I like Iris because of his unique eyes." Jerry and kim nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh yea our guests are here."

"Yay!,I want to meet them all the only person I know is *pause* Jeremiah." Kim said ecstatic until reaching 'his' name. Angel looked at kim trying to read her emotions but no success but Jerry knew exactly what she was thinking. "Well, Jerry you staying for dinner?" Angel asked.

"Can't mamicita, got to get home but thanks for the swasome offer." Jerry lifted the puppy off of his lap and gently set him on Kim's bed without waking him up. "Yo, tell Jack i'll text him later gotta tell him something swag." With that he randomly shuffled to kim's window, opened it and hopped out. Angel laughed at his randomness and closed the window.

"C'mon kim lets not keep them waiting any longer."

* * *

_**Ahh sorry had to put a little bit of awkward Jerry in there until next time.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to :swiftstar1 and Supernaturalfan1 you guys are completely right. all  
of you fantastic readers are never going to predict whats going to  
reading-Cece**

* * *

**Kim pov**

Angel came up the stairs with me not far behind. But before leaving I shut the  
door and locked it. As I came to the top of the stairs I shoved my room key in  
my back pants pocket. Jack was having a conversation with Lyd-oh my god. I seen  
the familiar light brown waves and crystal blue eyes. "Lydian!" I ran up to  
her and gave her a great big hug.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here?" Jack and Angel gave us both a confused  
look.

"My mom ab-ya know I'll tell ya later." She understood and I looked around.  
"Where's Natalie?"

"She is with her step dad at the moment with her step brothers. They should be  
here soon." I started jumping up and down. "Your re-married im so happy for you.  
Oh Natalie's gonna get it. Why havent she been trying to text me so unlike her."  
She looked at the floor then answered.  
"Well she's been busy with track,and karate as well as honours classes you know  
how busy that is. Do you remember You did it with her?."

"Wait what's going on?" Jack asked completely shocked about everything. He hugged  
me from behind and rested his chin on my head.I easily explained.

"When I lived in Tennessee Natalie was my best friend and we were together 24/7  
so im really close with Lydian she is like my second mom and Angel is like my  
third. She is the only human on earth I let call me Kimberly and she lets me  
call her Lydian." I turned around and gave jack a hug. "What a  
coincedence..right?"

* * *

** JACK P.O.V**

I'm sitting here hugging my beautiful, precious girlfriend while I glance at  
Lydia. She looked at us then my mother. She looks mad but my mom just nods and  
looks guilty. What da fuck are they thinking I want to know!

"What a coincedence..right?." Kim asks in her lovable perky voice.

"Yea..it's crazy.." I practically whisper.

"Lydia can you help me set plates in the kitchen." My mother said very oddly.  
" ." She said quickly pushing Lydia into the kitchen.

"What was that about Jackie?" Kim asked nussling her head into my neck our arms  
still wrapped around each other.

"Their just being weird you know how my mom is." She nodded and we broke from  
our warm hug. "Im going to get some water do you want anything?"

"I'm fine but thanks for asking your so sweet." Kim sat on the couch and I just  
winked at her.  
I slowly entered the kitchen door and put my ear up to it.  
I heard muffed whispers.

"Lydia, I can't do that."

"Well why not?"

"B-beacause he is happy and..I'm not the cold-hearted type."

"Well it's not cold you know as well as I do this is a sign he will be happy."

"Are you sure what if she..."  
And that's all I heard.

I came through the door normally and looked at them both. Lydia was on my mothers  
granite counter top and mom was standing in the middle of the huge kitchen like  
an island. "Hey jack what's up?" My mom asks *surprisingly normal* like nothing  
just happened.

"Oh nothing just getting some water and then I might watch some t.v with my  
Kimmy until everyone gets here." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a  
bottle of water. "Bye." I said and left out the door.  
That was odd it's probably nothing. I took a sip of water and joined kim. She was  
watching competitive cheer usa. Its new. "Michigan,Boston,New york, and Tennessee  
teams are left." The tv announced. they shown two teams for each state. "Boston  
badgers & Boston honey bee's just went head to head. Now only one team will  
stay." Kim smiled. "Hey jackie you just missed it the Honey bee's were  
incredible. They've won six of these tournaments in only two years." She's so  
adorable. "Up next Tennessee with Nashville's Bullet Black Bears and Red Railside  
Rangers." Kim's eyes popped out of her head.  
"Kim..kimmy...kimmy babe breathe whats wrong!?" She took a breath and looked at  
the t.v. Dumbfounded.

"Thats...my team. They played footage of when I was there captain. They wouldnt  
find a another captain or compete, they had to wait for me to come back next  
year. They tricked me so they could go against our rivalry school." I shut off  
the t.v and held her close.  
"Kim its better this way anyways you might not even go back, you can do cheer  
here." She smiled but it quickly faded.  
"I don't need them I guess even if they were one of the best teams in the states  
and I was the captain and..umph!" I cut her off with a kiss. She smiled and  
kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine around her  
waist. "Everything...*kiss* will be..*kiss* fine." I said between our kisses  
breathing also limited but the words probably came out muffled. I deepened the  
kiss and she did also. Our make out session was cut short my a couple knocks on  
the door.  
"Come in!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. Kim unraveled herself from me and I  
put my arm around her.

The door opened and Jeremiah walked through the door with a complete replica  
behind him, maybe a bit taller. Then a man walked through the door and took off  
his shoes immediately. They both look exactly like him just younger. Then a  
pretty girl came through the door. She looks nothing like them. She had light  
brown hair and bright big blue eyes. She had black highlights and bit of  
freckles. I must have starred because kim elbowed me (really hard) in the  
side. "Ow!" I yelped. Anyways Natalie is not as pretty compared to kim,kim is  
beautiful.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**  
That hurt really bad.  
Jack was staring at Natalie like she was fresh piece of meat and he hasn't Aten  
in days. I elbowed him hard without thinking. "Oww!" He yelped in pain. I got up  
and ran to Natalie she hasnt even looked our way yet. "Hey Natalie!" I said  
while she bent down to take off her uggs. "Hey kim im going in the kitchen."  
Jack called I just smiled and he walked out were all snapped back up  
and put on a ..FAKE SMILE? I know her too well to know that's not really her  
natural,happy smile.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in a prissy whisper. "Get out of here  
." She said stubbornly her voice rising and falling,annoyingly snapping her fingers  
in my face then pointing at the door." I couldn't believe it.  
"Umm I live here Natalie are you okay you don't seem like yourself?" Im  
officially worried why is she acting like this she is my best friend. She has  
never talked like this to anyone.

"Who are you to say that im not myself...you dont live here go crawl back to  
your mom and cry about your daddy you big baby." This broke my heart , it felt  
like she took a bat and beat me until I wasnt alive anymore. Tears pricked my  
eyes. "..Just go wine and cry to your mom and tell her everything you'll feel  
better."

"She's dead you fake whore so take a bitch control pill and shove it up your  
ass!" I ran downstairs and grabbed my key out of my back pocket. I unlocked the  
door. I went inside slammed and re-locked it. I wiped the tears rolling down my  
cheek. The only thing on my mind is to open the window and escape...so thats  
what im going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey it's Cece :D im sorry for last chapter the site took random words out if it happens again please tell me. R&R to make me happy!**

* * *

Natalie pov

Words can even describe how sorry I feel. I know what im doing is wrong but I  
need to do what im told. Plus I get that hunky piece of Jack in return. Should I  
do this to kim?

"Where's Kim, what happened to her?  
Oh my what am I doing this is crazy. "Natalie..?" Jack said continuing to freak  
out.  
I started to tear up. "I..I didn't know her mom died she f-freaked out on me and  
called me a whore." I tried my best to not feel guilty I held it in and continued  
to sniffle and fake cry. I'm very convincing. Wow thank you Drama class.

"Yea I heard her and are you okay she probably just got mad and didn't mean it  
ill go get her." I nodded. Jack quickly wiped my tears and ran in kim's direction  
he's so sweet. My step brothers came in and I filled them in. Jonah was the only  
sensible one and figured it was wrong. "Now I can have Kim and you can have Jack  
this is perfect." Jeremiah chimed cluelessly.  
"Jeremiah as much as I want Jack wich is a lot,I just can't keep hurting Kim its  
just too much."

"Dont worry she'll have me to comfort her she'll forget about him." Jeremiah  
suggested.

"I know your love-sick but I don't want kim to hate me even more. She is my best  
friend." Jonah gave me a sigh and patted my shoulder before dragging Jeremiah  
into the kitchen with him.

* * *

**Kim pov **

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs I grabbed some clothes and headed to  
the window. Before leaving I took my room key,a jacket,my phone and gave the dog  
a kiss on the head. I swiftly opened my window and looked at the drop it's not  
that far down. I heard a few knocks on my door. "Kimmy its Jack." Should I open  
the door? "Please tell me why your mad at Natalie it hasn't even been 20 minuets  
and you made her cry." This made me angry. I thought he would understand out of  
everyone I guess he's defending his new eye candy. He tried opening my door but  
it was locked he went back upstairs, then I heard jingles of keys rushing  
downstairs. I need to get my ass out of here! I jumped out of my window with my  
stuff and ran. I was all the way at the end on the extremely long dark road when  
I received 2 missed calls and 3 new texts. I know who their from I just need to  
know where to go. I know! Jerry he gave me his number.

Kim: Jerry I need you please answer me!  
Sent 8:05

Kim: Jerry please answer are u there?  
Sent 8:08

Jerry: are you k whAts rong,are u hurt?  
Sent 8:10

Kim: I'm lost in the dark, im sad and I don't know were to go I need u! I'm by  
Channel St.  
Sent 8:11

Jerry: Dont worry kim I no wer dat is imma be there in a couple min.  
Sent 8:12

I sat by the street sign and waited for Jerry. I took out my room key and  
wondered about jack. I reached for my phone out of my back pocket to check his  
txts but someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Kim.." Jerry whispered I turned  
around and hugged him he hugged back. "Tell me why are you here alone where's  
Jack whats wrong?" I was shocked he didnt use his 'Swasome swag talk' he must be  
complete serious.

I started to tear up. "My best friend ended up being Lydia's daughter and  
Jeremiah's step sister. She wasnt herself she was prissy,bitchy, rude and the  
first thing she said to me was to leave. When I told her I lived there she got  
mad and told me to crawl home to my mom and cry about my dad which hurt me  
because she knew about my dads death and was the one who comforted me."

"oh my god" I cut him off.  
"i wasnt finished. I told her they were both dead and to take bitch control and  
I went to my room. I bet she is his new eye candy he was staring at her for  
what seemed like five minuets." He took me by the hand and dragged me in his  
direction he came. We ended up at his driveway until riiiiiing...riiiiing Jerrys  
and my phone both rang to life. I put mine on vibrate and he answered. "Hello,  
hi Jack no I havent seen your Kimmy, sorry dude I mean I havent seen KIM. How  
would I know where she went I gotta go bro see ya!" I smiled at him gratefully.  
"Thanks Jerry-"  
"Kim he's worried and I lied don't get me wrong I'd lie for you any day but he  
can tell when im lying. He's gonna know somethings up and he is going to get the  
wrong idea." He looked down at the ground then at me again. "He loves you and is  
worried if he comes over here,we are both screwed maybe you should leave." I  
nodded. I gave him another hug.

"Bye Jerry,thanks for being a good friend." Then I left into the darkness. I  
traveled until I got lost. I took my phone from my pocket and checked my  
messages.

Jackie: Kimmy where are you?!  
Sent 7:45

Jackie: Kim your scaring me please answer me.  
Sent 7:47

Jackie: Babe what happened, I will understand. Please answer.  
Sent 7:50

I checked my voicemail  
"Kimmy its Jack...please dont ignore me...Please call back." To re-listen to  
this message press two, to call back press three to delete press four I didn't do  
anything and waited for the next voicemail.  
"Kim its Jack what happened...did I do something? Call me back." To re-listen to  
this message press two, to call back press three to delete press four. The  
womans monotone voice commanded again. I hit star to end and sat on a curb. I'm  
now near some park. Riiiiing... I immediately answered the call. "Kim  
where are you?" "I don't know near some park on a curb where are you?" "At home  
where you should be!" "Is the evil troll still there-" I was cut off "Hey I  
heard that you skank!" Natalie said in the background. "Wow call me when she  
leaves-" "Jealious much?" She interrupted. "Whats there to be jealous of?" I  
asked "you're a prissy wannabe bitch and don't expect me to ever talk to you  
again and Jack see you in the morning." "MORNING!" I hurried up and hit end  
call. Now to find some shelter.

"Hey..." I didn't turn around because I froze in fear. A this Isnt good. "Dont be  
scared I slipped out of the house unnoticed to find you." He said calm and kind.

The black darkness covered his face it doesn't sound like Jeremiah. "We  
havent officially met im Jonah"  
"Hi.." I said warmly. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I could see him Jonah  
held out his hand and I shook it.  
"Your hands are freezing come on if you're not going to go home where you going to  
go?"

"I'm not sure." I grabbed my bag from the ground and grabbed my jacket.

"I have an idea why don't you sneak back in your room and pretend you came early  
in the morning." I nodded he's smart.

"Okay... You havent seen me. Right." I clarified.

"I didnt see anything. C'mon let's get back to the house."


	12. Chapter 12

Jonah and I are slowly approaching the brewers and I's house. We sneaked around to  
the back. Jonah locked his hands and gave me,a boost to my window. Quietly, I  
slipped in the window and he threw me my bag. He gave me a warm smile wich I  
returned. He is so nice. Jonah waved signaling that he was leaving and I waved  
back. I put my things down sat on my bed and shut my phone off. Should I trust  
Jack does he like Natalie?, that's crazy of course I can he's my boyfriend and I  
love him. Her yah its her I can't trust. It's so hard to believe this is actually  
my Natalie. I heard someone leave out the front door and scream "Kiiiiiiiim!"  
from outside. That would be jack. "Kimmmmmy!" "Kim i'm sorry please come back!"  
He shouldnt be sorry he didn't do anything. "Kiiim come back..." I feel bad now  
what do I do?

**Jack pov**  
I'm so mad there is something someone's not telling me. I argued with my mom,  
Lydia and Natalie for hours already. They said she would be back by now since  
they know her so well. Note my pissed of sarcasm. I've had enough its been three  
hours since kim has been gone im worried. I love her I don't want her to leave me  
EVER! I ran out of the house pushing past Natalie and Lydia. I was screaming  
Kim's name on the top of my lungs.  
I ran up and down the extremely long road blaring my voice as loud as I could.  
I came back to my driveway and sat down. I put my head in my lap and tried to  
calm my anxiety. After sitting there for a while not moving,from my position I  
felt a tap on my shoulder. expecting my mother I didn't move. "Jackie." A voice  
said quietly. I jumped up excitedly and looked at her."Kimmy!" She smiled and I  
pulled her in for a hug. "Why did u leave...did Natalie do something?" She  
looked at me shyly. "I dont want to talk about it."

" Its okay I understand."

I looked at her beautiful doe brown eyes, moved a strand of hair off of the  
right side of the eye and gently kissed her. She kissed back with passion. I put  
my arms around her waist and she rested her arms around my neck. We both smiled  
through our kiss to let each other know were happy then broke apart for air. We  
took a breath and reconnected our lips. Kim moved her arms from my neck and  
softly tangled her hands in my hair. I swiped my tong across her lips and she  
let me enter. Our tongs were wrestling until I won dominance. I memorized the  
area then I heard someone coming. I really don't care at the moment. Kim moaned  
in pleasure as we continued. I can feel her heart against my chest beating  
I know she loves me back. I love this..its right it feels right. Every  
moment with her is special and I just love...everything. We broke for air still  
attacking each other with lovable kisses once we were done I took both of her  
hands in mine. The electricity got stronger.

"Finally are you done eating each others face?" He paused then laughed. "I  
thought if it went any longer your clothes would be flying everywhere!"

How long were we 'kissing' ?

"Jack..Im glad your glad about finding kim but I have to tell you both  
something...important. Its wrong and I disapprove im not a 'bad guy' and I  
don't like whats going on at all."

"Jonah..what is it, you can tell me." Kim sang in a sweet voice smiling like she  
just had a conversation with a huge fairytale unicorn.

"Wow made someone happy." Jonah whispered. I glance at kim she's trying  
to be serious but can't. She probably couldn't stop smiling to keep herself alive.  
I smirk to myself and think about her cotton candy lips I just want to reconnect  
them to mine again. Snap*...Snap* Jonah's fingers snapped in my face bringing me  
into focus. "Jack you can dream about kim later." After I didn't say anything  
Jeremiah came running out. "Kimmy!" Only I call her Kimmy! He ran to her side  
and gave her a hug. "Im so glad your back." Jonah must have sensed my anger. Let  
me tell you my anger was boiling inside me. "Jack I'll tell you later." He moved  
towards his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Want to go inside bro?"  
"Yea after this" he grabbed kim by the waist then smashed his lips onto hers.  
After pulling away he shouts love you Kimmy over his shoulder flipping me off  
before running as fast as he could inside my house. THAT BITCH! "IM GOING TO  
KILL YOU!" I screamed letting my anger pour out of me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's a snow day and I'm completely bored. I've written chapters since 7:00 so don't be sad get glad...yea I was watching that commercial *I have no life* sorry but there is violence in this chapter if you didn't want it :( but I sware it only gets better minor swearing...**

* * *

**Jack POV  
flash back  
**He grabbed kim by the waist then smashed his lips onto hers. After pulling  
away he shouts love you Kimmy over his shoulder and flipped me off before  
running as fast as he could inside my house. THAT BITCH! "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
I screamed letting my anger pour out of me.

Without thinking I ran as fast as I could opened the front door and tackled  
Jeremiah to the floor. I picked him up by the shirt and slammed him into the  
wall making a loud thud noise. "DONT YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER PUT YOUR LIPS ON  
KIM OR IF I EVEN SEE YOU STARRING AT HER WEIRD I WILL KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF. YOUR.  
F-ING SHOULDERS!" I stared daggers at him with pure hatred.

"Whats going on!" My mom screamed scared.

" I can do what I want anyways she loves it." He said calmly. This made my  
blood boil and my soft side go running for the hills. He probably thinks I wont  
do anything. HE IS WRONG!

"In that case!" I threw him onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach over  
and over. I felt someone try to pull me away but that made me angrier I tackled  
him again and punched him in the face twice ." He started to cry out in pain. "  
What im just doing what I want I LOVE THIS." I screamed loud and clear. It took  
mom ,Lydia Jonah and his dad to get me from him. I still fought back and tried  
my best to get to him. I somehow got out of their grip and grabbed his shirt  
pulling him closer to me. "Stop I wont do it again let me live!" I ignored him  
and pulled him up to his feet and flipped him. landing with a loud thud. 'That  
must have felt wonderful'. He moaned in pain "Get Up!" I yelled in anger.

"Jackie stop your going to kill him. I'm not worth going to jail over. Please  
stop." Kim yelled with tears in her eyes. I stopped instantly and realized what  
im doing. I backed away from him. I will obey Kimmy.

"I want to know whats going on NOW!" Angel demanded.  
I looked over at Jeremiah he has a back eye, fat lip, and is now curled  
up in a ball on my floor,nose bleeding so his lip, above his right eye is all  
bruised. He's scared for his life.

"I-I need to be alone. I-Im sorry JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME GOT IT, I MEAN  
IT!" I said half angry half apologetic im fighting an emotional  
battle. With that I left to my room leaving someone else to answer my mom.

* * *

** Kim POV**  
Omg this isn't happening.  
"Jack stop..." I yelled he either was too mad that he didn't hear me or he's  
ignoring me. "Jackie stop your going to kill him. I'm not worth going to jail  
over. Please stop." I said tears threatening my eyes. He stopped instantly.

"I want to know whats going on NOW!" Angel demanded.  
Jack looked over at Jeremiah scanning his injuries Jeremiah looks terrible  
He's scared to death.

"I-I need to be alone. I-Im sorry JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME GOT IT I MEAN IT!"  
He screamed. He stormed off without another word.

Jeremiah was shaking in fear still wrapped up in a ball. Jonah pulled him up to  
his feet then he fell back onto the floor. Angel grabbed a chair and helped him  
onto it.

"What the hell Jeremiah what were you thinking your such a dumbass! Jonah  
finally said after staring at him closely.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Angel demanded again. It's all my fault. I'm a bad person. This  
wouldn't happen if I never ran away. Tears stung my eyes and fell down my  
cheek.

"It's all my fault." I announced more tears fell. "I'm a terrible person-" I was  
cut off by Jonah.

"No,no,no kim it wasnt your fault.-I cut him off. "not if I-I didn't run a-  
away" I stuttered.  
"It was my brothers fault kim. He deserved it. You didn't do anything you're a  
wonderful person why do you think Jack loves you so much." He gave me a smile and  
wiped my tears. He gave me a hug and I hugged back. He was rubbing the back of  
my hair soothingly while explaining. "Jack,Kim and I were talking and Jeremiah  
came up to us talking to Kim hugging her ect. When I asked him if he wanted to  
come back inside he said he had to do something first. Well he planted a rough  
kiss on kim forcefully. Before running inside he flipped jack off and said he  
loved Kim to piss jack off even more. It's not kim's fault my brothers a dumbass!"  
I stopped crying and we ended our hug. He wiped my last tear and smiled.

"Jonah dont comfort her she's just being an attention whore she's fine" Natalie  
spat. I forgot she was here. "Anyone else notice all she's done today was created  
drama." Her words hurt like knives stabbing me in the heart.

"Natalie quit it ,you started it all and you know it. Never call kim a whore  
again." Jonah yelled protecting me. She looked hurt that he defended me and  
rolled her eyes.

"Do any of you kids like each other?!" Angel asked in disbelief.

"I'm fine with Jonah"- "I'm fine with Kim" we said at the same time.

"Be careful kim Jonah's not used to 'friends with benefits'." Natalie giggled.  
"You know what I mean..*cough* slut *cough*"

"That's enough!" Jonah yelled at her.

"What its the truth she can't keep her hands off the first guy she see's"

I sware I heard.a giggle from Lydia whadda faq

"That's it!" I screamed and tried to tackle her. Jonah grabbed me by the waist  
and took me into the livingroom. How can Angel and Lydia just sit there and do  
absolutely nothing.

"I just want to rip someones head off and feed it to my puppy." I said crossing  
my arms and leaning all my weight on one side.

"Everything will be fine are you going to school tomorrow?" He said probably  
changing the subject. I nodded and he said we should go to the office in the  
morning to get our schedule together.

"Im glad your here I really needed a friend."

"No problem kim ill see ya at school, I kinda think our family should leave and  
maybe take Jeremiah to the hospital to check for broken bones."

"I know deep,deep,deep down he feels bad for Jeremiah. Jack isn't that type of  
person to just jump some random guy that's the first time he broke like that." I  
explained. "See you tomorrow and hope the rest of your night gets better." I  
said before going into the hall down the stairs and into the bedroom.

I set my alarm clock slipped into my fuzzy hello kitty pajamas pants and a  
british flag belly shirt, closed my window and turned my light off I got under  
my covers and the puppy laid on my feet. Now I just want to forget today like  
it never happened.

My eyes became tired and heavy and I had no energy left.  
Once I closed my eyes I heard someone open my door but sleep took over me and I  
dozed off.

* * *

**Who is it?... Muhahaha im so evil...not. **

**In other business I have heard ****Season 3 of kickin'it is airing on April 1'st ****can anyone clarify that? if so I need to know ohhh I rhyme sorry. Love you all R&R! **


	14. Chapter 14

Its Cece :D

* * *

**Kim's pov**

*Beep beep beep beep beep*  
Yup that's annoying! I sat up and threw my pillow at my clock. 5:30.

I sat up more but something wrapped around my waist. I looked down and jack was  
asleep by my side with his arm around me protectively. Aww he is cute when he's  
asleep. I laid back down and flipped over so I was on top of him. "Jackie..wake  
up.." I whispered. He was still in a deep sleep oh well to bad for him. I tapped  
him on the nose lightly and his eyes opened slowly.

"Kimmy...what are you doing?"  
I just smiled then he noticed our position and smirked. He wrapped his arms  
around me and kissed me sweetly. I kissed back for about three seconds then  
pulled away.

"Sorry lovely got to get ready for school." I unwrapped his hands off me then got  
off of the bed.

"Kimmy.." Jack wined as I went into the bathroom to turn on my curling iron. I  
took out my brush and untangled my hair until it was soft.

"yes?" I asked while taking out my toothbrush.

"I miss you come back.".he whined like a little boy. I was done brushing my  
teeth. I heard him sigh.

"Jack just come in here you my clothes off my dresser on your way in."

"Really!" He screamed happily.I heard him rush off the bed. He handed me my  
clothes and tried to walk in. I put my hand on his chest and push him backwards.

"Um not when im dressing jackie but nice try." I closed the door and changed  
into a yellow layered tank top with a black blazer, black skinny jeans and silver  
boots that goes to my ankle (Giueseppe zanotti Gliter leather ankle boots) and  
quickly put on my cotton candy lip gloss.

"Kay jackie you can come in." He opened the door and came inside. His cheeks  
turned a little pink and he smiled. He came closer and kissed my forehead.

"You look beautiful Kimmy." He said really kind. Awww he's so sweet.

"Thank you Jackie you're so sweet." I gave him a peck on the lips and gave him a  
hug. He smiled and looked in the mirror.

"Kimmy what time is it?" I exited the bathroom and grabbed my phone off the  
dresser.

"6:30" I answered.

"I'm going to get ready ill make you breakfast is that okay?" I smiled at him  
sweetly then nodded my head. "Sausage and bacon sound good?"

"Yah, I have to curl my hair then grab my school things and I'll be up." He  
smiled at me then left upstairs.

I curled my hair into 'youthful mermaid curls' twisted my bangs back and pinned  
them down. Perfect. I kept my face all natural because Jack says that's when I'm  
most beautiful. I smiled at the thought of jack while grabbing my school bag and  
folders out of my closet. Jack's so sweet. How could he be so violent last night  
im not worth fighting over. I should have just slapped Jeremiah like people do in  
the movies and that would have been it ,no beatings.

I rejected all thoughts from last night and checked the time 6:43 wow that was  
quicker than I thought. I texted Jack.

Me: Almost finished putting things in my bag be up in a min.  
Sent: 6:46a.m

Jackie: Okay im done getting ready and makin breakfast ill put your food on the  
table.  
Sent: 6:47 a.m

* * *

**Jack** **pov**

After leaving Kimmy's room I ran upstairs and entered mine.

I took out my black and blue checkered shirt with a black tank top underneath,  
some jeans and my blue supra skytops out of my closet and put them on. I brushed  
my teeth then brushed my hair and tussled it until it was perfect. Then I  
sprayed my vanilla and mint cologne. I'm done. I grabbed my bag over my shoulder  
and left my room.

I entered the kitchen and turned the stove on. I went to the fridge and grabbed  
the frozen sausage and bacon I threw them onto the stove pan and took some bread  
out of the cupboard and made toast. Once I was finished making the sausage and  
bacon I put peanut butter on my toast and grape jelly on Kimmy. I made it just  
how kim likes it. I took some sliced cheeses and rolled it onto the sausages  
then wrapped the sausages in the bacon after two minuets the cheese melted on all  
of them and Kimmy texted me.

Kimmy3: Almost finished putting things in my bag be up in a min.  
Sent: 6:44 a.m

I replied then put our breakfast on a plates and brought them to the table. I  
poured us both orange juice and sat them next to our plates. I checked the time  
on the stove clock and shut the stove off. We have plenty of time to eat then we  
can leave to go to school. Kim came up the stairs with a gray and purple leopard  
print backpack on her shoulder. She came up to me and kissed me on the cheeck  
and sat her bag next to mine on the floor. "Smells amazing thank you  
jackie..yay you got my jelly toast!" I laughed, the most littlest things make  
her so happy.

"Yea I knew you would want some." We drank our juice ,finished our breakfast and  
grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

"Breakfast was delicious thanks." She smiled and I held her hand.

"Anything for you Kimmy." She squeezed my hand lovingly and smiled. Oh during  
lunch I should get her the beautiful heart locket necklace from Dazzle Diamonds  
in the mall. I have it all planed out already.

**Kim pov**

I cant wait to go to school. Wow never thought id say that. Well I want to go  
and meet Jacks friends and maybe see Julie again. This is exciting ill try out  
for cheer and start over. "My mom enrolled you already so I can take you to the  
office and get your schedule."

"That's fine Jack I already made plans with Jonah to get our schedule but you can  
come with us. I still need a guide to find everything I hope I have classes with  
you."

"Okay but I got to warn you about some guys. Any pretty new girl that comes to  
this school they hit on. I never was the jealous type until I was yours and-"

"Dont worry Jackie im yours and only yours. Im not going to let some teenaged  
pigs change that."

"Good-" he was cut off by some people screaming his name.

"Jaaaack" girls our age yelled. We both stopped walking and turned our heads.  
"Hey where's the guys were almost to school?" We waited for them to catch up and  
he smirked once they were out of breath. "Here I have water in my bag." He said  
chuckling. He unzipped his bag and grabbed a water bottle out. A girl with dark  
brown wavy hair and piercing green eyes swiped his water out of his hand and  
drank some. He laughed. "Save some for Kelsey you hog." She gave him a glare  
then playfully smacked his arm. "So where are the guys?" He repeated as the four  
of us are walking closer to the school and 'Kelsey' I guess that's her name  
chugs the rest of the water.

"Eddies brother offered them a ride and they forgot about us." Kelsey said  
wiping water off of her chin.

"And Milton and Julie got there an hour ago for a project due next month." Wavy  
girl added.

I stayed quiet. These are the girls he was talking about. Let me see the long  
brunette with dark brown eyes is Kelsey then the other must be..whats her name?  
Katie. Yea that's her name. For some reason they keep staring at me. I followed  
there gaze to my hand that's holding Jacks. Oh. I let go of his hand.

"Hi im Kim Crawford." I said happily. Kelsey smiled and walked in front of me. I  
held out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Kelsey but you might already know that nice to meet you." She looked at Jack  
then back at me. "Are you his girlfriend everyone is wondering about?" I nodded.

"Kelsey what are talking about how does everyone know?" Jack asked curious as he  
put his arm around me and held my hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey its Cece im going to warn you Donna goes over board. :D I love you all.. minor cussing barely any, and please R&R! Oh and don't worry Jack does ****NOT**** fall for donna he will continue to hate her. (This is my longest chappter!)**

* * *

**Kim pov**

Jack and I stared at them both untill Kelsey finally told us.

"Well first it was Julie who gossiped then it was donna, which by the way was  
obviously lying when she said you looked like an ugly walrus. Then Jerry was  
and by then everyone wanted to know you and everyone's been dying to meet you."

"Why,im nothing close to special may I ask why people are so interested." Jack  
looked at his feed while walking avoiding everyone's realised he  
didn't want to say anything.

"Listen here sweets." Katie said in a weird voice. "Your with thee Jackson  
Brewer" She said jokingly making me laugh a little.

"But seriously girls fall over themselves over two guys in the school  
number one Jack Brewer and number two Brody Carlton. Even though Jacks number  
one he turns girls down all the time and now BAM he's taken." Jack was blushing  
and both Katie and Kelsey were nodding their heads.

"Really so you're the eye candy great why do you have me then?" I asked slightly  
jealous. But it doesn't show.

"Because one I actually like you and two your different from other girls and I  
love it." he said simply with a smile.

"Okay than Jack please do explain how am I any different from any other girl?"  
I asked like an interviewer. Jack took his water bottle out of Kelsey other  
hand and put it up to his mouth like a microphone.

All three of us laughed.

"Well,yes Kimmy you are different but I wont say why but maybe someday sweet  
cheeks." He said into his water bottle. I looked at him unbelievably wow does  
he even care. Jack must have noticed her mood. "Kimmy I really,really,really  
like you believe me I really do." I smiled and took his hand. I noticed we were  
in front of the school doors.

"You ready to get mobbed by a whole bunch of kids." Kelsey asked laughing.

"Your over reacting." I said casually. At least I hope she's over reacting.

"Whatever you say." She responded as she opened the doors.

It didn't take long for a whole bunch of kids to start whispering and pointing at  
me.  
I squeezed jacks hand and he laughed. A group of kids crowded around me asking  
questions like. 'Are you guys really dating?' 'Are you her?' 'is it true' 'is he  
a good boyfriend' 'have you guys kissed?' 'that cant be her donna said she looks  
like a walrus on steroids' one kid stated.

Jack had enough and answered most of their questions by kissing me. Of corse I  
kissed back. Once we pulled apart they all just looked at us with their mouths  
wide open.

I wish the kiss was longer. Wow this is just getting awkward. 'Why were you gone  
a long time' 'when did you guys start dating' 'is her name kim?' Wow more  
questions. 'does she do karate too?' Umm im uncomfortable.

"Okay I bet you all are really nice but can I answer your questions later I have  
to get my schedule?" 'can I help you' a whole bunch of people shouted at once.

I noticed Jonah walking through the doors so I crawled under the crowd and  
joined him. "I'm sorry guys but we are going to together." They all moved around  
us. 'oh hes cute' a couple girls said and giggled. I laughed wow.

"C'mon" I said to Jonah then came twords Jack and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Wait here remember your my guide." He nodded and we went inside the  
office.'aaaawwwe' I heard some kids happy and some disappointed.

It was quiet inside and smelled like paper and pencils. "Good morning how can I  
help you." The receptionist asked in an english accent. She had perfect slick  
soft blond hair that came to her shoulders with light purple underneath and  
looked really young and beautiful maybe 21.

"I've had a confusing morning actually kids keep huddling around me asking me  
questions about my its awkward we kinda need our schedule." I  
poured out like she even cares anyways.

She smiled. "Is this cutie your boyfriend?" She asked interested. Wow she was  
really paying attention?

"No he's my friend im dating Jack Brewer."

"You must be Kim Crawford no wonder why people are crowding around you. I've  
heard your name all week. Your so gorgeous." I smiled. She grabbed my schedule  
and handed it to me. She had perfect manicured finger nails. "My name is Mrs  
Elman but you can call me Emma." She explained friendly revealing her english  
accent even more.

"Thanks Emma and this is Jonah he is new also." She smiled handed him his  
schedule. The intercom turned on. "Mrs. Elman you are needed in the teachers  
lounge thank you." I guess they have an intercom in other places not just the  
office.

"Well if you need anything just meeting you both." We watched as she  
made her way out of the office.

"What do you have?!" I asked extremely excited. Here's mine. I held mine out  
and it read.

* * *

**Crawford, Kimberly **

**1st:(Mrs. Bayne) AP Science**  
**2nd:( ) E.L.A**  
**3rd:( Mr. Krupnick )Honors Math**  
**4th: ( ) History**  
**Lunch**  
**5th: Axcell sports/training**  
**6th: ( ) Spanish**

* * *

He smiled. "Three classes 2nd,fourth and sixth." He did a retake on my schedule.  
"Well,well someone must have been on honor roll for a while considering they  
have frigging honor and AP classes ALREADY. You just literally walked through the  
door!"

"Are you saying I look dumb?" I fake gasped and put my hand on my heart " Its  
because im blonde isn't it." I played guilty.

"Haha funny... I didn't mean it like that its just-" I cut him off.

"It's okay Jonah I get it a lot." I said casually. I smiled and grabbed his wrist.  
"Lets go." He nodded and we left with me in front of him leading the way holding  
his wrist.

Jack was still there sitting on a cement slab by the doors. He looked like he  
was thinking really hard. I let go of Jonah's wrist and walk up to him. "Hey  
beautiful, whatcha got?" Jack looked up and asked referring to my schedule.  
Number one that was sweet and number two I hope we have some classes together.

I gave him my schedule and he looked it over twice. "Dam beauty and brains we  
have 1st,2nd,3rd,and 6th together." He said excitedly taking my hand. "C'mon  
Jonah" we both called for him. He looked up from his schedule and smiled.

After Emma returned to the office she gave us a slip basically saying Jack was  
helping me around and not to give us tarties. We entered Science AP.

Jack handed the pink slip and she smiled. She had light brown hair and  
light pink lipstick. Also has hazel eyes and box frame glasses.

"Ahhh nice to have you back, and this must be Kimberly." We nodded and  
she turned to the class. She came closer and asked me if there was another name  
I go by. I quickly replied and said Kim.

"Class this is Kim she has moved here from Tennessee and she's been through a  
hard time lately so I expect you to give her your full respect." A hand was  
raised and she sighed. "Yes Randy?" She asked bored and lazily exactly like  
when someone realized they have hours and hours of nothing to do. I bet she  
doesn't like him too much.

"What do you mean hard time did the Barbie break her nail or something?" Randy  
snickered. I seen jack tense in anger along with everyone else. They just looked  
at him scared.

"Randy that's not appropriate but you have to ask Kim only if she wants to answer.  
If not its none of your business." She replied examining Jacks behavior.

"My parents they um..are both dead I almost came to death also." I said looking  
at the ground, explaining loud enough for randy to hear from crossed the room  
but still quiet. It was his question after all.

"oh cut it out it your probably just-." Jack cut him off

"Shut it Randy you say another word we'll be examining you underneath the  
microscopes. Anyways no one wants to hear it ." He snapped while grabbing my  
hand and guiding us to two empty seats.

A bunch of looks were sent directly at me but I brushed them off. "Okay class  
grab your microscopes and skip to section 5." The teacher announced surprised at  
Jacks anger. We did as told I knew exactly what to do. We done this section two  
months ago.

Time went by fast and it was lunch already.

I got out my phone and ordered a wrap with lettus, ham,chicken and mayo, with a  
medium bag of combo's. I didn't get lunch here because there is no way im eating  
the slop they call food.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder then I turned my head. "Kim our table is over  
here." I smiled at Kelsey and walked over. "Do any of you want something?" They  
looked at me strange. "Okay then." I hung up and the total was only $2.50.

I officially know all of Jackies friends. Eddie, Milton, Katie, Jerry, Julie, and  
Kelsey.

I even know now who is together and secret crushes. Julie is with Milton,  
Kelsey is with Eddie and Jerry has a huge crush on a girl named Grace. I guess  
no one knows but I seen him eye her then she notices him staring she smiles and waves. I  
guess Katie is on someones list by the way he keeps looking at her from across  
the room. I'm so going to help Jerry.

A delivery man came through the door and handed me my food. I gave him $3.50 I  
knew it wasnt much of a tip but I told him to keep the change.  
I took my food out of the delivery bag and placed it in front of me. I looked  
around people were smirking. 'I like this girl.' I heard most of them say  
others said 'She's awesome.'

"Here grab some we are all friends here." I said pushing the bag of combo in  
the middle of the table.

I ate my food and shared my combos. I learned Eddie loves food. A combo fell on  
the floor, he picked it up ate it then took huge cookie out of his pocket. I  
wasnt surprised when he fell out of his chair trying to catch his cookie  
plummeting to the floor.

everyone's been really cool and I am having a good time."Bye kim,bye Jack."  
Everyone at the table called before leaving. "Oh kim I hope to see you at cheer  
tryout's tonight." Kelsey called over her shoulder. "okay bye Kell's" I  
responded.

As other people were leaving I heard my name. "Kimberly..." I turned my head in  
disgust of my full name. I seen Donna then felt liquid pour on me. Milk was  
poured all on top of my head and dripped down my face and onto my shirt.  
Natalie came up behind her."Oops I think your missing something." Natalie took  
her tray of gushy glob and smashed whatever it was onto my clothes. "There you  
go,that's better." Natalie said satisfied. I guess they both giggled and became  
friends at the very spot.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled angry. Jack was mad he went to get up but donna  
put a hand on his chest sitting him back down. Then she sat on his lap with her  
facing him. She put her arms around his neck and gently grinded on him. No one  
leaving noticed but me. I couldn't do anything Natalie was holding my arms down.  
I felt my heart crack. Soon everyone left and only us **four** were in there.

"Stop!" I yelled. He tried getting her off but she whispered in his ear  
something I couldn't hear and he stopped confused.

**No one pov**

Donna took the opportunity and grinded harder. Even though jack didn't want it AT  
ALL he closed his eyes and moaned. Donna placed her hands underneath jacks shirt  
and rubbed his abs kissing jacks neck. Before Donna replaced her arms around  
his neck again she sucked on his jaw line. Donna grabbed his hands and replaced  
them on her butt. She grinded and roughly making Jack squeezed her ass. He  
removed his hands slowly and waited for everything to end he knew it was wrong  
but he can't do anything to stop her and deep,deep,deep,deep down he barely likes  
it. Kim felt her heart shatter. "Let me go I want to leave" Kim whispered to  
Natalie so only she could hear. Kim's voice was cracking and Natalie let go  
noticing tears roll down her cheeks.

"Kim im sorry, leave im going to stop this." Natalie whispered back. Kim left  
and Natalie threw donna off of Jack. Making Donna tumble back landing on a  
table.

**Jack pov **

My eyes opened and Donna glared at Natalie. Natalie smiled and gave her the  
middle finger happily.

"That felt so good Jack um since class already started do you um want to  
finish?" She said over flowing with flirtation.I looked at her in dis belief.

"I will NEVER cheat on kim. I LOVE her and that should have NEVER happened so in  
your dreams Tobin!"

"C'mon Jack you really think she likes you because I seen her-"

"Seen her what kiss me back or kiss my cheek maybe hold my hand, yea she hates  
me." I said sarcastically.

"You'll find out later. I know you like what I was giving you considering your  
moans. I wont judge I felt you grind a little back." She winked at the end. Ohh  
I did fuck...my hormones I hate much.

"That should have NEVER happened" he repeated. "Im a human teenaged boy with  
hormones what do you think. I have respect for Kim and I promised I would never  
hurt her. EVER! I probably just did and if she hates me I hate mine and your  
existence!" I yelled extremely angry.

She came closer to me and sexily whispered in my ear. Causing my anger to die  
down "Whatever you say.. Call me when kim wont satisfy your hormones." She  
licked her lips and shoved her cell phone number down my pants her hand brushing  
against my boxers. I froze and gulped as the paper with her number landed inside  
of my boxers.

From the corner of my eye seen Natalie looking well...pissed off. I wish I could  
react im such a screw up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Really sorry for long wait i've been having a little homework and family problems but everything is clearing up i've written the next chapters and found this story coming to an end. Im sorry if there are errors (there will be) but im in a rush R&R! - Cece**

* * *

**Kim**

I wiped my tears and tried to clean the glop and milk off of me. Ahh I hate  
Donna with all my heart. I just can't believe Natalie actually let me go, she had  
an apologetic look the entire time did she really break them apart. Was she being  
nice?

This is useless ill just call angel to pick me up.I can't find my next class  
anyways,Jack never shown me were it was because he never heard of the class  
before. Ahh his name gives me images of that slut Donna in top of him. GROSS!

I believe him that he really likes me,but I just can't look at him for a while.  
Even thinking of 'HIM' just takes my breath away. Not in a good romantic way  
either. More like a vacuum cleaner sucking up all of my oxygen and leaving me  
dry and hopeless.

I cant help it if im in love with Jackson Brewer. Why am I thinking about this  
ahh aggravating!

I took out my phone and dialled Angels number on the way to see Emily. She  
picked it up right away

"Hey kiddo arnt you suppost to be in school?" Angel asked in a worried tone.

"I am in school I .to pick me up. My hair is drenched with milk along  
with my outfit. I have school glop everywhere also down my shirt and I just want  
to cry. D-Donna did this to me then started grinding on jack. I was held down  
and forced to watch. I-I just want to go home!" I choked out crying into the  
phone leaving splattered tear drops on my screen.

"Kim,Kim please stop crying ill be there soon I understand. Remind me to kick  
Donnas ass. One I only except you to do that to Jack. Two THATS MY KID and Three  
NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY KIM ANN CROWFORD!" She said angrily. "Ill be there,be  
ready love you kim." She announced in a less angry voice with care.

"Love you too." I replied and hung up. I ran to Emily. I exsplained and she  
signed me out while I grabbed my bag. Once I came back Emily was fiercely  
writing a letter.

"Whats that Emmi?" I asked using a nickname randomly chosen while sitting on a  
chair. While watching her scribble words onto that poor paper I realized  
something. "Emmi is that a report to the principal?" I asked curious.

She looked up from the paper and nodded she held up the paper and read. "Dear  
Principal Whylie earlier today Donna Tobin has made yet another students day a  
complete wreck. Our new honor student Kim Crawford came in for her first day and  
came to me covered in food and milk telling me about something donna has done  
(I should leave unmentioned)to her boyfriend in the cafeteria with force making  
her watch. I will not deal with another problem with Miss Tobin. - " I  
listened to her read the report in her flawless english accent and put it in a  
envelope.

She scribbled the name Whylie in cursive on the envelope and turned on her  
intercom. "Sorry students and teachers for the interruption I need Principal  
Whylie to the office please,Principal Whylie."

"Everything will be settled Kim principal Whylie is my brother and has had too  
many complaints with . Im sorry for all the trouble she has brought  
you today." I smiled at her.

You're a really good friend Emmi." She returned the smile and looked at the door.  
Angel came through.

"Kim you look terrible are you okay? Lets go home and clean you up." Angel  
pulled a stiffened piece of hair behind my ear and sighed.

"Mrs. Crowford-"

"Actually im I am her guardian for now." Emmi smiled.

"Sorry we will call you later and tell you Miss Tobins punishment I  
will make sure she doesnt get away easily without any type of punishment ."

"Thank you." Was all she said before taking my hand.

"Bye Emmi." I said before leaving through the door with angel and into her car.

Jack pov

I finally unfroze and grabbed her arm. "I dont need your company so could you be  
a doll and get your hand out of my pants." I said calmly. I never though id say  
that in . She took her hand out and came closer. As if that was  
possible

"I guess since im your doll you get to undress me." She said sudusivly. I hate  
girls who try to be sexy and in my face.

"Donna leave now!" Natalie said coldly.

"Why?"she spat back,walking away from me and tword her.  
"Are you deaf . . NOT. LIKE .YOU!" Natalie said with venom dripping with every  
word. Donna grumbled. "He doesn't even like you he LOVES Kim. They are perfect  
for each other and she is one of the coolest, smartest prettiest girls in all of  
Seaford. If you don't like that then to bad wake up and let reality slap you  
in the face if not I will." Wait Natalie...sticking up for...kim?

"Oh I thought you were cool Natalie..call me when your head isn't in the clouds."

"If your going to give me your number keep your hands away from my pants..I don't  
trust you." Natalie retorted standing up straight and crossing her arms."Look  
Donna, im done pretending to hate kim, I hate it. I only have orders from my mom  
and I plan to cancel them im done. So we *pointing at donna then her* wont EVER  
be friends." WHAT? LYDIA WHAT?

Donna squinted her eyes and gave Natalie the ugliest death glare ever. Natalie  
just made sure to give her the cutest smile and waved. Donna grumbled,turned on  
her heel and left the room.

Natalie POV

After donna left the room I made sure she was actually leaving the clacking  
noises of her heels clarified as they continued down the hall.

I grabbed Jack by his shirt collar and shook him. It seemed to take him out if  
what seemed to be a deep thought. "What are you going to do now Jack,!" I yelled  
aggravated in his face,pushing him backwards.

"I-I" he stuttered but I cut him off. I took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry but ive  
never seen her look so sad and...broken." I confessed."Whenever she was sad I  
tried everything in my power to cheer her up. Also I secretly was beating punks  
who dare make her shred a tear."

"Im confused. Why have you been acting like a complete opposite then. You act  
like she killed your puppy then set it on fire."

"Um about that. You'd never want to look at me again in your life if you knew  
why. Please just drop it." As much as he wanted to know he just let it go.

"Ah-Natalie?" He asked sounding nervous, while running a hand through his hair.

"Yea Jack?"

"I had this idea this morning while kim was getting her schedule and I hope its  
not too late I-I also wanted to tell her I loved her." He said sheepishly  
looking down at the floor. This is great!

"Oh tell me everything,you could still fix this!" I squealed excitedly.

"Ok. "

* * *

* Line break !(im so evil)*

* * *

no ones pov

Kim came home took a shower put on a long blue shirt with the words cheerleader  
written in black bubble letters and some black yoga pants. Her hair was pulled  
back into a lazy messy bun with a small black headband. It's been two hours  
since school was out and jack still hasn't returned. It's only a 15 minute walk to  
the school so he'd be home already.

Kim pov

"Its 5:50 and Jack's still not back from school. Angel do you think he...doesnt  
want me anymore?" I feel so scared that he might break up with me I just want to  
hide in a dark deep hole. I feel my stomach twisting and my throat go numb I  
just want to leave the house and cry.

"Kim..dont think that way just dont cry. Trust me if you cry i'll start crying  
and then I can't stop." Angel warned. I nodded and angel left to the kitchen and  
came back with ice cream tubs."Here hun you'll need this we have a whole bunch."  
I grabbed the spoon and Ice cream and stared down at the mint chocolate chip  
freezing in my hands.

I threw the lid off and scarfed my feelings down my throat. Anger,frightened,sad  
and abandoned. I cant believe someone could bruise my heart so quickly. "I HATE  
DONNA!" I grumbled trying to swallow my huge amount of freezing mint and  
chocolate.  
Angel gave my a look if sympathy and I stabbed my ice cream weirdly.

"What am I going to say to Jack. I really want to talk to him give him a hug and  
pretend it never happened but it hurts too much. I dont even think I can look at  
him in the eyes, not that it was his fault though he's 's Just All I  
see is Donna getting over excited and "attacking" him." I explained while saying  
'attacking' with air quotas. She gave me a weak smile and held out her hand. I  
took it and she moved me from my coach to hers. She knew I was hurting but was  
too scared to to say anything due to us both crying.  
"Hun, I know this situation with Donna is hard on you. But when Jack comes  
through the door you will know what to do." She smiled and her pocket vibrated.  
She got a text.

Angel pov

Jack: Dont say a word, just lock kim in the garage for a second its important!  
Sent: 5:56pm

What? My kid has problems.

Me:U R A nut. Whats going on.  
Sent:5:56

Jack: well... I want to tlk to kim and take her somewhere special. Shes probs  
sad an I wanna tell her somtin. ;D 3  
Sent:5:58

Me:Well i guess u crazed Romeo.  
Sent:5:58

I sat my phone down and stared at kim. "Hey kim I want to show you something."  
I said cheerfully. She smiled and I lead her the garage door."Okay open the door  
tell me what you see." She leaned in and I nudged her the rest of the way in  
locking the door.

I quickly unlocked and opened the door to take a peek. To see Kim blindfolded,  
and held bridal style in the arms of my weird son. Well my day just got alot  
more interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry if this seems like too quick of an update but i just have to say everything with donna will be said somewhere in the end of the story because im evil and thats how it worked out thank you for my 100th reveiwer I shall name later.. sorry im in a hurry again love u - Cece**

* * *

**Kim**

"Whats going on?!" I whispered to Jack. My stomach swiftly swirled with warm  
butterflies from his touch but my head hurts from donnas dirty flashbacks. I'm  
having a hard time figuring out what im feeling I wish the flashbacks would go  
away!

"Kimmy, it's a surprise." Jack said in a wonderful, happy tone that would make  
any girls heart a creamy chocolate bar under the hot sun.

'I love him with all my heart. Donna will never matter. He would still be with  
her and not me.' I thought.

I heard his favorite supra shoes crunch against some small rocks then everything  
smoothed out and he stopped. Where is he taking me? "Can you see anything?" I  
just laughed sarcastically.

"Yes Jack I can see through this blindfold you put on me." He laughed and sat  
me on my feet letting me free of his strong,warm arms.

A wave of air rushed past my face. Is he really checking if im peeking? it's a  
thick black cloth type of thing invading my face. "Okay im going to take off  
your blindfold." I nodded in response and he gently slipped the cloth off.

I blinked a couple of times then looked around. Its BEAUTIFUL!

"What do you think Kimmy?" I felt my heart race and my eyes water. "You don't  
like it do you?" He asked. He looked me in the eyes and wiped a runaway tear.  
"Please don't cry im sorry for everything." I placed my hands around his  
shoulders and kissed him passionately. Confused jack kissed back and I pulled  
away slowly.

"Jack you don't understand I love it. This is so beautiful Jackie!"

He smiled and pulled me into a hug."Your beautiful Kimmy." I can feel my cheeks  
grow red and my heart pounding loudly through my chest. Can he hear my  
heartbeat?

We realised and I stared into his eyes we kissed again tangles were sent down  
my spine like every time before.

When we finished we started walking hand in hand into a beautiful meadow. In the  
middle of the meadow was a romantic wooden table for two with candles, lovely  
music playing violins and fancy food laying on top of the table. Millions of  
pink,blue,yellow,orange,red,white and purple flowers big and small surrounded us.  
The wind breezed passed the flowers and everything looked so romantic and  
perfect.

We came to the table and he pulled out my chair. "Your such a gentleman." I  
giggled. He smiled."What can I say, I'd do anything for you Kimmy." I sat down  
and he did also. In the middle of the table was a long silver box and plates and  
plates of Chinese food around it. "I am amazed!" I said looking into his eyes.  
He smiled and we started eating. I had three crab meat and cheeses, a plate of  
fried wanton and chicken in sweet and sour sauce. Then sweet chicken rolls.  
Once our plates were cleared he slid the silver box across the table.

"Kim your perfect and I just want you to know your special to me. Your different  
from other girls because your natural, beautiful, have an awesome personality  
and your never trying to hard to impress me and I hope you never change or leave  
me. I get lost in your eyes and smile and your name makes my heart swoon. I love  
you."

He loves me? My eyes felt watery again and while a smile pulled on the corners  
of my lips I opened the silver box. IT'S THE NECKLACE!

"Jack thank you, so much you're the sweetest boyfriend ever and im speechless I  
love you." I jumped out of my seat and gave him a hug.

Jack pov

Once Kimmy started smiling I let out long a quiet breath I didn't know I was  
holding. Her beautiful doe eyes flickered in shock as she seen the necklace.

"Jack thank you, so much you're the sweetest boyfriend ever and im speechless I  
love you."

My heart was struck with warmth and she ran over to give me a hug. I can feel  
her heart against my chest. so its real. She really loves me back. I am mentally  
happy dancing.

"Kimmy," I muttered into her hair.

"Yes Jackie?"

"This is the second best day of my life." I said happily as we rocked side to  
side.

"Whats the first?" She asked curious.

"Saving you and taking you home. That day was the best day ever because If that  
day never happened you wouldn't be MY Kimmy, the love of my life." I said loud  
and confident.

"Aww, Jackie." She said with happiness and love clearly showing through. We let  
go of our hug and I slipped the chain of the necklace around her neck and hooked  
it together. I took Kim's hand and we both ran through the flowers. Afterwords I  
ran to a pile of daisies, lilies, tiger lillies, and roses. I picked a whole bunch  
for kim and we walked home with kim holding her flowers in one hand and mine in  
her other.


	18. so sorry :-

Sorry guys I have a bunch of chapters typed but... don't kill me you're gonna have to wait 2-5 weeks need certain parts for my iPad. I havent been uploading because of mother daughter problems. if I start having more problems i'll give this story to someone else. So sorry. -Cece


	19. Update

Sorry it's been awhile. I haven't vanished from this site since my issues with my family,I read when sad or depressed. Everyone makes me happy on here but have bad and good news. My problems haven't gotten any better just worse but I'd hate to waste my first story. I'm giving the story another shot. I don't really have a date on when im updating but I hope you all understand .


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY! It's Cece. sorry for long wait. I'll upload later also.**

* * *

**Donna pov**

"I promise they'll pay."  
I said as I pressed my sparkly pink and purple bedazzled phone closer so no one  
would hear.

"I will send you the edited video later in a package sent from the name  
'Bridgman'." He said quietly, evil stinging his words. "During cheer practice if  
jack goes write to jack brewer In black permanent marker. Then leave it were he  
would see it. If he doesn't go leave it on his doorstep." I moved quickly behind  
another tree as I seen Kim and Jackie boo, both quietly enter the house hand in  
hand. They looked so happy and lovely it makes me want to throw up.

"How can he love her, he should be mine." I muttered angrily.

"Donna listen, once this video ends up with Jack he will be so heartbroken he  
would do ANYTHING to get his mind off Kim." Those encouraging words filled my  
heart with joy.

I imagined him at my doorstep with me comforting him. He leads me to the couch  
so we could watch a movie. I lovingly slip my hand into his and he smirks.  
Oh how I love his smirks. I realised I was daydreaming when I started rubbing  
circles on the rough scratchy tree bark. Weird.  
I hung up and stuck my phone in my mini designer handbag.  
Kim will never see this coming

"Its on Kim Crawford!"


	21. chapter 19

**HEY it's Cece again.. well tell me what you think my loves :D**

* * *

**Kim's pov**

Once we were home I took my lovely flowers went downstairs and put them in a  
beautiful vase in my room.

A cute little tail was peeking out from under my bed. I got on my knees and  
tilted my head to the side to look into the dark shadows. Iris was wagging his  
tail and casually rolling around a few times. I guess this is where he goes and  
hides off to. I got up off the floor smiling and decided to get ready.

I closed the door went into the bathroom and pulled out my makeup drawers. I  
put on light eyeliner and put light pink lipstick on my soft plump lips. I  
straitened my hair to perfect straight,soft, blonde, thick lines and put on some  
watermelon perfume.

"Kim." A faint yell called out my name from the top of the stairs. "Yes?!" I  
yelled back.  
I heard rushed footsteps coming down stairs. I messly put all my make up back  
in the drawers, unplugged my straitened and entered my room.

"So kim, im going to drive you to practice and hopefully meet some of the other  
moms then we can probably get a fro-yo on the way back home." Angel announced  
while leaning against my door frame. "Oh, Jacks staying home. He said something  
about not wanting his eyes on girls in short dresses. Then he started mumbling  
something about being faithful. I was barely listening." I laughed and we headed  
upstairs.

Angel grabbed her keys off the counter and I seen Jack on the living room couch.

"Bye babe love ya." I kissed his cheek.

"Bye Kimmy, if there are any guys that 'stop by' tell them your MY girlfriend.  
If they try anything I'll neuter them in their sleep!" he said dangerously I  
laughed at his jealousy and we left.

* * *

"Hey Kim!" Kelsey squealed running twords me.

"Hey Kell's" I said as she pulled me into a hug. When we pulled apart I noticed  
she was wearing a blue and white Seaford uniform. Her brown hair that usually  
cascades down her shoulders is in a slicked back ponytail. She's so flawless.  
"You look amazing." I gushed. She smiled.

"Thanks you're gonna look ah-mayzing in the cheer outfit. Lets warm up then ill introduce you to the  
coach."

* * *

I felt pressure ease off me as I was truly finished with my ruteen . I've done  
five round offs turning into a backflip then I landed perfectly into the splits.  
The coach starred at me with her emerald eyes her hands on her hips. "Kay Kim I  
need you to give me your all." She handed me a sheet of paper and I held it on  
the floor. A read it and knew what to do. "Number one! One-two-three-four!"  
She blew her whistle and I grabbed the bridge of my foot up to my head in four  
easy steps. I held it there until I heard another blow of coach Linden whistle.  
Which was about 60 seconds. "Good job now number six!" She called randomly. She  
blew the whistle and I did a back walkover. She smiled. "You have great  
potential what was your position in Tennessee?"

"Captain." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me by the flexibility and strength not to mention your  
balance" she took a strand of bleached fried hair and pulled it behind her ear.  
"The uniforms are in the locker room captain."

* * *

Jack pov

"No, left,left you Idiot!" I shouted at my tv. Two big men were shoved in gi's  
doing 'karate' well It looks like a slap fight to me."Well great you got hit!"  
Wow I need kim. I shut off the tv and heard a knock on the door. I checked the  
security cameras but no one was there. I opened the door to an envelope. Jack  
was written on it in black,permanent marker. I grabbed it and turned back inside  
closing the door in the process. I tore the envelope to find a note and a cd.

Jack you might find this interesting maybe even heart breaking but you need to  
know. Watch this cd.

My heart sped up "what?" With all of my curiosity I put the cd on my cd/dvd  
player.  
I watched as I stared down from a street camera. A street light flickered and  
underneith it next to a street sign. She was waiting until a black  
figure came up to her. I finally seen the light hit his face and it was Jerry.  
He hugged her and after talking he gave her a sweet caring smile . He GRABBES  
HER HAND and they walked off. Then the cd shifted to another camera. It was at  
Jerry's house. They were in his driveway and Jerry answered his phone. They  
talked again and the oh yea HE HUGGED HER AGAIN! When was this? Where was I? Why  
was she with my best friend canoodling?

The cd went black then words were spread out across the screen.

Jack she's caught on camera I got sick of knowing and got the footage from a  
friend of mine. I tried to give you the one where they were kissing but It's too  
dark to see anything. See you at school but will you see me?


	22. Chapter 21

**It's me. :p**

* * *

**Jack** pov

My heart collapsed. Completely out of oxygen and my throat numb with no words. I  
love her. I love her. I love her. My mind screamed at me. This isn't true,  
misleading there must be an explanation. She loves me back! The way she stares  
at me and the way I can feel her heart beat when we hug. I know it!

" I don't know oh Where ya going or when your coming ho-ooh-ome I left the keys  
under the mat!" I heard ma and kimm- er I mean kim scream at the top of there  
lungs. "I don't care where your going you'll miss me when your gone." My mom sang  
as she chucked the keys on top the granite countertop.

My heart shattered as I sat there watching them. They're so weird. They both  
stopped when they seen me but I looked away from there gaze.

"Whats wrong Jackie, did you miss me." Kim said using my nickname. I felt as if  
someone stomped on my shattered heart and blew the dust in my face.

I grabbed the remote and pressed re-wind. As we sat through the video  
kim's jaw dropped mouth wide open.

"No, no, no, no!" She stated. "No it's not like that I don't know who you got that  
from but there lying. I love you Jack I don't even think of Jerry more than a  
friend that was the day I left and I was lost so I texted Jerry and-" I cut her  
off.

"So your saying this is a miss understanding and nothing has happind." I  
choked out my voiced cracked. Her head shook up and down ferociously I thought  
she was going to snap her neck.

"Okay I believe you Kimmy."  
She let out a breath and I chuckled.

"NoOooooo!" A random yell came from outside.


	23. Chapter 23

**You will never see this coming!**

* * *

**No ones pov**

Outside the window stood Donna Tobin furious.

"Crawford!" She yelled. All three of them turned to the window. Donna lost her  
temper and punched the window making tiny shards of glass flow inside and  
outside the frame. Donna jumped through the window tackling Kim to the floor.  
"Ahh!" Donna screamed taking large amounts of Kim's hair and banging her head on  
the floor knocking her out unconscious.  
"Kim!" Angel and Jack screamed in harmony.

Donna grabbed jack by his collar and pushed her lips against his roughly. Not  
responding jack stayed still hoping she'll run out of air. She lightened her  
force and tried making him respond.

Angel beyond angry came out of shock and pulled donna back by her hair and  
yanked it down hard causing donna to fall on her butt.

"Jack, I could be all you need. I can please you, you already know that and we  
can be more than happy. I love you." Donna pleaded getting back on her feet.  
"Jack, I'm sorry about Kim and about kissing you but can I talk to you in the  
other room. Privately." She whispered loudly. Angel shook her head no but donna  
side kicked angel to the temple and knocked her out. "Omg what's wrong with me!"

He dragged her to his room and demanded answered.

"Well-" She began. "I'm sorry about knocking them out I got a lil angry and got  
carried away I was out of line. I honestly wasn't thinking and I'm truly sorry."  
Donna apologized. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Why Jack, why her?" She asked tears prickling her eyes.  
"I love you, we could have an amazing relationship. We can be all romantic,  
hold hands anything I'm just as pretty as her. I may go out with a lot of guys but  
I was just trying to get your attention. How is everything she does seem so easy  
when I've been trying so hard." She takes a long breath to gather more  
words."Look I've been so self conscious around you, you can wipe 50% of my face  
off with a napkin. I wear tight clothes and small skirts and you still don't  
notice. Am I really so hideous and disgusting you can't even look my way." She  
asks looking at her 6 inch pumps. She took them off and whipped them out the  
window.

Jack was speechless. literally nothing.

"I-I just-please say something Jack."

"What am I supposed to say Donna? I'm sorry you fell for me and I feel the same  
way? No I'm in love with Kim and maybe if you wouldn't have tried so hard and  
started being fake I might have given you a second glance, but the first time I  
seen Kim it was love at first sight. Listen. Your beautiful, smart and  
considering you just did all this your strong. You can find someone better than  
me who would feel the same way."

"I'm a psycho, and I-"

"Listen." Jack said cutting her off and gently tilting her head. "Love can  
make you do absolutely crazy things. I know from experience I almost killed  
someone. Honestly you're an amazing girl but please do me a favor?" A shy smile  
sketched on donnas face and she nodded. "Please be yourself. I'm giving you  
another chance to be my friend. Go home get washed up and dressed I need to  
think of a plan."


	24. Chapter 24

**I just wanted to say next chapter is the Ending... I hope you don't mind that I'm going to update it after this one but hey you'll never see it coming! R&R :D**

* * *

**Jack pov.**

After Donna helped me clean the tiny shards of glass from the now broken window  
she left. I began setting mom on the couch and Kim on the other. "Ok."

I looked around the house for a phonebook. I eventually found one and came  
crossed 'Willie's Room Recovery.' The description said, 'Room redecoration,  
flooring, painting, faucets, stairs, windows, fireplace renewal and more. For  
less.' I wrote the number down and sat it on the counter for when mom wakes up.  
I put a separate note aside for me later.

My mind wandered to Donna. I totally understand. Feelings can mess up  
everything. How you act and how you even think of things. I don't even remember  
what she looked like before she changed, maybe less tan? I believe I can help  
her find someone special that can make her happy. They have to like her for her,  
the REAL her she promised me she'd returned to.

I looked over at Kim. Ever since Donna's left the house Kim has been randomly  
waking up screaming my name and becoming frightened. Maybe when Donna slammed  
Kim's head on the floor she had pain attacks.

**No one's pov**

The doorbell rang and the real Donna Lucile Tobin was on the other side of the  
door. Jack came to his feet and answered  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
"Jack, its me Donna." She said with a light laugh.  
"Y-,in my defense you are-." "Hideous?" Donna asked cutting him off. She was  
absorbing some of the rude comments people used to call her a couple years ago.  
"Of course not I was going to say you are different. I like this Donna way much  
more than bogus Barbie." Donna's heart warmed. Not because she has interest in  
Jack but because that only innocent and nice reply she has gotten being herself.

Donna replaced her tight, hot pink mini skirt and her hot pink, low-cut shirt for  
a pair of light blue capris and a beautiful yellow shirt that says "Be You"  
with a white lacy tank top underneath. She ended up deciding on wearing black  
flats. Donna took out her long length extensions and let her natural strait  
brown hair reach a bit farther than her shoulders. With no makeup what so  
ever. Her once coated skin is now a natural and a beautiful ivory. Her crystal  
eyes shimmered underneath her glasses.

Never in her life has Donna Tobin worn her glasses but they look good on her.  
She always worn her colored contacts and switched Light brown to dark brown on  
different days.

Jack smiled at her appearance and opened the door more so she could come in. "I  
don't know why you think you look bad Donna. Your pretty like that and more  
people will realize it." Donna smiled and gave him a hug. "Jack you're the best  
friend I've never had." He chuckled and closed the door.

As they walked into the living room Kim began to wake up. "Jaaack!" She screamed  
terrified for her life. Jack ran to her side kneeling next to the couch already  
holding Kim's hand. "I'm here Kimmy." She continued to cry and her hand slipped  
from his. Jack leaned closer to her and held her into a warming hug. He gently  
rubbed her back while her whimper calmed. "I'm here Kimmy." Jack repeated. Her  
breathing evened out and her grip loosened. Kim's beautiful doe brown eyes  
fluttered closed.

"Donna keep an eye on them while I get my moms first aid kit." She gently  
nodded. Her crystal eyes were sad and filled with guilt.  
"Donna look, everything will be fine. I believe you can really impress us with  
your real personality. Now cheer up." Jack said gently laying Kim in a more  
comfortable position before walking away.

Donna felt relieved. Someone actually wants to know the real her. She always  
worn a few shades darker of cover up because of her light and pale skin and she  
always had the goody-goody look. Whenever someone would look at her she would  
feel insecure. That's the real her he likes the most. Mostly she feels relieved  
because she knows Jack forgives her. He made her realize the real Donna was  
still inside her and she needs to find someone for her and likes the real Donna.  
Not just some jock who wants to see skin. People call her a slut but in real  
life guys got mad at her because they could look at what skin she was showing  
but they couldn't touch. So whatever guy friend she would hang out with would  
tell their friends she gave them what they wanted.

Seeing what just happened between Jack and Kim she realized how much they really  
did love and need each other. Looking at them makes her want to coo. She regrets  
every second she spent with Jeremiah trying to split them apart. Jeremiah was  
mad that Jack owned Kim's heart and Jack almost killed him.  
Blah. Blah . Blah.

She inched closer to the couch where Kim layed and sighed. "I'm sorry Kim.."  
Donna whispered to the still body in a deep sleep. She felt as if a bottle had  
opened and released all the bad energy that was locked inside. She dazed at Kim  
"I really am."

* * *

**Sorry if there were any mistakes.**


	25. ENDING

**Well it the ending... but I have ideas for Better stories and One Shots. Which reminds me I'm posting a new ONE SHOT later! "Moment in the Rain" :D**

* * *

**Donna pov.**

Jack came into the room with the biggest first aid kit I've ever seen. We sat in  
the middle of the floor and began going through it. He took out an ice pack and began taking things out. "Did you pay attention in health class?" he asked randomly I might add. "No, but I used to help out at the hospital when I was younger."  
"That's cool, how old were you?" He asked still bringing things out of the huge  
first aid kit.

"I was nine. I was there everyday to see my sick grandmother and I was always  
observing doctors. They seen me always paying close attention and caught me  
writing down notes before."

"So you wanted to be a doctor?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Yea. I guess it always clicked. I even told the doctors that's what I wanted."  
He chuckled.

"When I was nine I wanted to be a karate hero. Get all my belts then help  
whoever needed me. Not really have powers but I could use my strength and  
flexibility, agility and karate to help people."  
A chuckle escaped his mouth and I let out a light laugh. His eyes smiled at me  
and he continued. "I still want to be a hero."  
"Aww Jackie that's so cute." Jack smiled and I seen a little blush on his cheeks.  
We both turned around and saw Kim. sitting up giving me a grimace. Oh no. Kim  
sat up more and her grimace didn't move as her eyes tightened on my face.

"Jack.." I said really lightly.  
"Yea." He whispered.  
"I think I'm going to die."

"Jackie.. What happened to Donna and why is she still here?" Kim said rather  
harshly. Well I did break into her house like a maniac and beat her unconscious.  
She has every reason to hate my guts.

"She's sorr-"  
"SORRY she knocked out the two people you love and just because she looks  
decent, way better, normal, pretty, sweeter, what was I saying?"

"Kim you have every reason to hate me, to judge me or to beat me unconscious. But  
I hate myself more than anyone in this world. You two belong together and I  
realized that. I just hope you'll let me start over so you can meet the real  
Donna that Jack was smart enough to know was still here." Kim said nothing. Her  
scowl turned into a frown and she closed her eyes.  
"Okay, let me take this in when my head isn't killing me." Kim mumbled before  
rubbing her temples.  
I went into the kitchen and put some ice in a bowl then grabbed a cup and filled  
it with cold water. I returned into the living room and filled an icepack with  
the bowl of ice. I handed it to her along with a tylonal and the cup of water.  
"Here." I said lightly.  
"Thanks." She mumbled as she asserted the ice on her head and swallowed the pill.

"Kimmy, get some rest." Jack grabbed her cup and handed it to me. She layed down  
and he adjusted the icepack just right for her. I set the water on the floor and  
turned my head to see something absolutely adorable. As Kim's eyes drop slowly  
falling into sleep while Jack brushes a piece of hair out of her eyes and kisses  
her forehead.  
"I love you."

I slip out of the room and out the door. I grabbed my bedazzled phone I have a  
call to be made.

"Jeremiah I want to talk to you. I cant do this anymore and I need to move on  
and I think you should too." I listened but there was an unusual silence.  
"Donna?" I heard but it was much louder and it came from behind me. I quickly  
turned around on my heel as we both hung up the phone.

Jeremiah and I have met plenty of times but I was always wearing a lot of  
make up, extensions, contacts and slutty tight clothes. I'm afraid he'd laugh at  
my appearance before and my real one. He can probably think of ways to put me  
down.

Besides the revenge side of him were friends and I want to stay friends.

"Wow you look beautiful what happened to you. I mean not that you were  
ugly-should I shut up?" I took a breath of relief. "Jeremiah your something  
else." I laughed as he smiled. "So as you were saying, I should just move on?"

**YEARS LATER: no ones** pov

"So that's how you and Daddy became married?" Sasha, donna's beautiful eight year  
old daughter asked while laying in her comfy bed. "Not quite your daddy asked me  
out a month later and we dated for five years. After that he asked to marry me.  
I woak up to rose petals leading to our living room. Your Dad held a beautiful  
painting of us together. It happened to be my favorite picture of us together he  
painted himself. He turned the painting around and It said (will you marry me?)  
In big colorful letters. I was so excited I called Kim right away." Sasha pulled  
the covers closer and getting more comfortable.

"I thought Kim didn't like you that much." Donna giggled.

" She proved to me she changed by falling in love with Jeremiah." Kim said  
coming into Sasha's pink girly room with a teddy bear in hand.

"Kim!" Sasha squealed.

"Hi pumpkin." Kim sat on the end of the bed and Sasha began thinking again.

"What about aunt Natalie and I never heard of uncle Jonah?." Sasha asked with  
interest.

"Oh, Nat? Were all good she ended up moving. I forgave her and her mom, so did  
Donna. And yes, you did have an uncle Jonah he went missing. A girl named Wendy  
kidnapped him for a week and he ended up liking her so he blew us off and left  
state." Kim explained.

"Oh and what about Angel did she forgive you?" Sasha asked yawning a little now.

"Yeah, we will talk more in the morning. You need some sleep." Sasha nodded as  
Kim and Donna both kissed her, on the forehead. "Oh before I forget your bestie  
wanted to give you this." him said handing Sasha the cute teddy bear. "Tell him  
I said thank you!" she exclaimed while snuggling it. "Good night." Kim, Donna  
and Sasha chimed. Donna flicked the light switch and black quickly suffocated  
and covered the pink room.

"So that's the first time she heard our story?" Kim asked. Kim, Donna, Jack and  
Jeremiah recently turned 28. It's amazing that everything happened when  
they were just around 15.

"Yeah. She wanted to know more about our family and why were so close. Oh where  
is Jack and Jake?" Kim fluttered her beautiful smile. Jack proposed to Kim when  
they were 18. When they were 20 Donna and Kim both had children. Kim had a boy  
named Jake who got his looks from his father and Donna had Sasha who looks a  
complete mixture of both her parents.

"At home. I just stopped by I really need to go though."

Donna understood. Kim usually stops by to see Donna while Jeremiah is at work she  
usually can't stay long because she loves to spend time with her two favorite  
boys.

Before Kim left to be with her husband and child they hugged and promised to  
call each other in the morning.

Donna waited for Jeremiah to get out of work before going to sleep. Not that  
much longer her husband came home and loving Memories of Jeremiah flowed in the  
back of her head. They stripped into pajamas and Donna fell asleep feeling  
secure wrapped in Jeremiah's arms. "I love you Donna." he whispered to her  
sleeping figure wrapped inside his arms. "Forever."

••••••••

Once Kim was home she found Jake on the couch. Her eight year old boy refuses to  
go to bed unless both parents are home to tuck him in. No matter how tired he  
is. "Hey honey bedtime." He yawned and ran into her arms. "Did you give Sash her  
bear?" I nodded and he smiled. He let go of his hug and yawned again. "Where's  
daddy?" Jake began to laugh as Jack snuck up behind her and picked her up.  
"I'm right here love." Jack kissed his wife and sat her back on the floor. "C'mon  
kiddo you heard mommy, bedtime." After they tucked their kid in and he was sound  
asleep Jack put on boxers and a loose t-shirt. Kim took off her clothes and put  
on fresh undies and one of jacks shirts. (His shirts are like a dress for her.)  
They as they lied in bed Kim began to think. "Jack."

**Jacks **pov.

I heard my beautiful wife call my name and my heart warmed. We usually don't talk  
before bed anymore. "Yes Kimmy?"

"Remember how in love we were when we were younger. All the jealousy and crazy  
things we went through." I smiled and turned over on my other side to face her.  
"How can I forget the best times of my life." I stated in an answer. Kimmy's  
face lit up in a smile. "Why?"  
"Because when I was at Donna's she told Sasha our whole story and I wanted to  
know if your love for me is still strong." My heart couldn't take this. "I've  
always felt the same way just like when we first kissed. Strong as ever babe."  
Her smile became bigger and she cuddled into my chest. "You're the only one for me  
and I'll love you until forever ends." Kim mumbled.

"I'll love you long after that."

* * *

**Cheesy I know but please tell me what you think of the ending.**

**Love it, Like it, Dislike it, Hate it**?

**If you do please tell me why you feel that way to help me improve next time. :D :3**


	26. Important!

Hi everyone. I just wanted to tell you a few things.

1. Thank you to everyone who read this story and liked it. I couldn't have asked more in my first story.

2. I'm sorry but there will not be a sequel to this story. Well maybe in the future, but for now my decision is no.

3. I have a new story, it was originally a one shot but I continued it. I don't have many readers and I think a lot of you would like it.

The story is Beyond Dreams . Please check it out. I sware the story gets better each chapter.

I love you readers. -**Cece**


End file.
